


In This Lifetime

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: het_bigbang, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Over a thousand years ago Angelus was cursed to a hell dimension. Once every hundred years he comes to find a mate, he always chooses the slayer. In Buffy he finds his soulmate. She’s the one who can save them both. But that's only part of the story.





	In This Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In This Lifetime  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 25,042  
>  **Summary:** Over a thousand years ago Angelus was cursed to a hell dimension. Once every hundred years he comes to find a mate, he always chooses the slayer. In Buffy he finds his soulmate. She’s the one who can save them both. But that's only part of the story.  
>  **A/N:** written for het_bigbang

As Giles put away the books Buffy and her friends had used for research the night before he glanced at the calendar almost as an after thought. There was something oddly familiar about the date. Finally his eyes widened as it dawned on him. “Oh good Lord.” He mumbled beneath his breath. _He had to have remembered the date wrong._ He quickly grabbed the book he needed from the locked case and proceeded to quickly flip through the pages. “Not now. Please not now.” The words were a litany mumbled beneath his breath as he searched for the information he needed.

With each page he turned his eyes grew even wider with impending horror. It was bad enough living on the Hellmouth with all of the demons, vampires and other residents of hell coming to Sunnydale. The last thing they needed was for this particular demon to make an appearance. But Giles knew there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. It was all right in front of him in black and white. The demon was coming for his slayer. 

Buffy was out there patrolling Sunnydale with no idea what kind of trouble she was about to face. Giles didn’t bother to put the book away as he quickly put on a jacket and rushed to the door. He had to warn her.

As his hand reached for the door a thought occurred. _Perhaps he should call The Watcher’s Council. After all if anyone should know how to handle this they should._

Giles tried hard not to get his hopes up as he dialed the number but it was hard. He didn’t want what had happened to the other slayers to happen to his.

After jumping through more hoops than he cared to count Giles had finally gotten through to a secretary of a secretary who promised that Quentin Travers was looking into the matter and would get back to him at his earliest convenience. 

He rolled his eyes as a frustrated sigh escaped him. With a loud sound he replaced the phone back in its cradle. Giles knew exactly what that meant... The Watcher’s Council would return his call when they were good and ready and not a moment before. 

 

~~~

 

Deep inside one of the hidden rooms in the building The Watcher's Council gathered to assess the pending damage that they knew was coming. As it happened once every one hundred years one would think they would be better prepared.

An older man with a shock of white hair sticking up all over his head began to speak as soon as they were all seated. He squinted as he glanced down at a photocopied page placed in front of him. _This wasn't good at all._ "Just as in previous years the demon will arise and come for the slayer and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

A younger man obviously new to the Council began to speak, “We could give in to the demon’s demands. After all it’s not like he did what he was accused of...” His voice trailed off at the angry looks he was receiving from the older men in the room. That was obviously not a line of thought they wanted to entertain. He quickly cleared his throat and did his best to pretend he hadn’t brought that particular line of thought up as he continued, "Should we at least attempt a rescue?" At the look on the faces surrounding him he quickly added, “I mean it’s been over a hundred years since the last time this demon walked the earth. Haven’t we changed? Don’t we have bigger, better weapons?”

The older man glared at him with watery eyes. "What part of there's nothing we can do to stop it didn't you understand? Don't you think it's been tried, more than once in the last thousand years?"

A man wearing thick glasses jumped into the conversation. “This isn’t any ordinary vampire. This is Angelus we’re talking about. He’s the....”

The young man didn’t even bother to stop himself from interrupting. After all how bad could one vampire be? “I’m just saying the weapons a hundred years ago don’t even compare to what we have available now.” He cleared his throat and continued, “It should be no harder than taking candy from a baby. Or are we all frightened of a vampire?”

“Angelus isn’t just a vampire he’s the worst of his kind.” Another man muttered beneath his breath. And he should know. One of his great, great, great, great grandfathers was killed by the vampire while he was trying to bring him in. His family had never gotten over the loss. In his mind Angelus deserved the punishment he had received.

“Frightened of a vampire” A middle aged man with the beginnings of a paunch leaned across the table. “I’ll have you know I was fighting the undead before you were out of your nappies.” 

Travers quickly interrupted the heated conversation before their heated words could turn into fisticuffs. In house fighting wouldn’t help solve the problem at hand. "Gentlemen, the question before us all is do we risk more operatives lives on what is no doubt a lost cause to save one slayer or do we accept our loses and move on?"

The room fell silent. No one wanted to have to be the one who denied the slayer help she didn't even know she needed. But neither did they want to risk lives needlessly especially if it came down to their own.

At the continued silence Quentin Travers glanced at his colleagues in turn. "There's nothing for it then?"

They all shook their heads at the same time.

A measure of regret passed across his face. He'd had high hopes for this slayer. He was positive that she more than most had possessed the right stuff to become their perfect weapon. But alas it was not to be. Perhaps the next one would be even more malleable then he'd hoped for this one. 

Slowly, he leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers across his stomach. "We must accept the fact that Miss Summers will be lost to us and to this world and look towards training the new slayer when she is called. I myself shall take a personal hand in the training." A pleased smile began to curve his lips. _Yes, that was the only way to get the perfect slayer._

The lady to his right, with her hair scraped back in a viciously tight bun pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. "Shall I make the call, sir?"

"No, thank you, Ms. Pearce. I think I shall have to be the one." Quentin sat up and reached for the phone. Mr. Giles wasn't going to be happy about their decision but it couldn't be helped. They couldn't afford to risk more lives in a futile attempt to try and prevent the loss of one no matter the potential she might have had.

 

The shrill ring interrupted Giles’ pacing as he waited to hear back from The Watcher’s Council. He barely gave the phone time enough to finish the first ring before he snatched it up and brought it to his ear. “Hello?”

“I’m returning your call.” Quentin Travers didn’t beat around the bush but got right to the point. “I’m sorry to inform you that unfortunately, after careful consideration...”

Buffy’s watcher saw red and quickly interrupted. “Let me guess, shall I? The Watcher’s Council doesn’t want to help.”

“It’s not that we don’t want to help, Mr. Giles.” The older man began. “We’ve ran every scenario possible and there is absolutely no way to save the slayer without an extensive loss of life. And with no guarantee that we would be victorious, we feel the risk far out weighs the reward.”

It took all of Giles’ self control to keep his temper under wraps and even then he was barely successful. “That reward as you call it is Buffy’s life.”

“Good God, man.” Travers admonished. “You sound as if we are waving our pom poms as your slayer is rushing to her death.”

Giles didn’t say _If the shoe fits_ but that didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking it. “Isn’t she?”

Travers clenched his teeth. “We have no way of knowing. The slayer could live out the rest of her life in perfect happiness as far as we know.”

“Indeed. And that’s the rub, isn’t it?” Giles all but snarled through the phone. “That’s as far as we know. Once Angelus claims her we will never know what becomes of her.”

A sigh of frustration echoed through the line. If there was one thing Quentin Travers was sure of it was Mr. Giles determination to do whatever he had to do in order to save his slayer. It just so happened that this time he was doomed to failure. “How many do I risk? How many lives would be enough for you? How many operatives, both men and women should I send to their almost certain deaths to save one slayer?” 

For a split second Giles was stunned speechless at the questions Travers had asked him. He knew the correct answer but the father's love he held for Buffy wanted him to say all of them, no amount would be too much to risk but he couldn't get the words past his lips.

At Giles' silence Travers voice came back over the line. "Both questions are rhetorical.” He informed him just in case the man thought he had changed his mind and was seriously considering sending operatives in. “I have already given you The Watcher's Council answer."

“But if you could just...”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Giles. I truly am. But you have our answer. The slayer is on her own.” And without another word the line went dead as Quentin Travers hung up the phone.

It was all Giles could do to keep from growling in frustration. He couldn’t believe he had wasted all that time waiting on The Watcher’s Council call. The thought that they wouldn’t help had never entered his mind. He should have known better. It wasn’t as if that particular group was known for its kindness.

He quickly grabbed his keys and as an after thought he picked up the book before he rushed out the door. 

 

As soon as he arrived at Buffy’s house Giles rushed into the room without bothering to knock. “Buffy!”

Buffy jumped as if she were shot. "Don't do that, Giles!"

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I didn't mean to frighten you but I needed to talk to you urgently." As Giles spoke he began to pace the floor.

"I kind of guessed that with the way you ran into the room without bothering to knock.” Buffy glanced pointedly at the door before she sat down on the sofa. "So what gives?"

Giles continued to pace the floor. _She wasn't prepared. How could she be? There wasn’t any way to prepare her._ Those thoughts kept running through his mind as he paced.

“Giles!”

As his slayer yelled his name it was his turn to jump. 

“I’m sorry.” He hated the thought of what was to come but mostly he hated the fact that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Maybe he could talk her into taking a much needed vacation somewhere until all of this had passed. For a moment he brightened at the thought but he dismissed it just as quickly. If he knew his slayer, and he did, there was no way she would leave. She wasn’t the running from trouble kind, towards it yes but never from it.

“Giles, what’s going on?” Worry colored her voice. She had never seen Giles quite like this not even when the prophecy had foretold The Master would kill her.

A long-suffering sigh escaped Giles as he turned and walked back towards her. He sat down beside her and began to speak. “There’s a prophecy.” He ignored Buffy’s sarcastic _”Of course there is.”_ and continued, “Once every one hundred years this demon rises to choose his mate."

The breath she hadn’t realized she was holding escaped with a whooshing sound. “That doesn’t sound that bad, Giles. I guess even demons need love." At the look on her Watcher's face Buffy quickly added, "We hunt and find him before he sets his demony sights on someone and I’ll slay him.” 

Giles shook his head. _They wouldn’t have to hunt him at all. He would find her._ “It’s not that simple, Buffy. He’s not that easy to kill.”

“I turned The Master to dust.” Buffy was quick to remind him. It was one of her fondest memories. Not only had she pounded his bones to dust but she had proved the prophecy false.

He nodded. “Yes, but when I say not easy to kill I mean impossible. This demon is unlike anything you have ever faced.”

Buffy sat up straighter. “So you’re saying not only is he here to choose a girlfriend but there’s nothing I can do about it?”

“That’s not exactly what I said.” 

She sighed loudly. “Okay, Giles. I know for some reason you’re not telling me the full story. Out with it.”

For a brief moment the room was silent as Giles furiously cleaned his glasses. As he sat them back on the bridge of his nose he cleared his throat. “When I said the demon was impossible to kill what I meant was that even if you could you wouldn’t want to kill him.”

Her eyes widened. She had never in her slayer life not wanted to kill a demon. "Okay, Giles. Enough with the cryptic. “I think you should start from the beginning.”

There was only one way... she had to see the book. Giles knew he shouldn't, it was against the rules after all. But he found when it came to trying to keep his slayer safe the rules be damned. 

Buffy watched bemused as Giles ran out of the room before rushing back in carrying a very large, very old book. 

"I shouldn't be showing you this." Giles began to explain. "This book is the only one of its kind in existence. The only thing in its pages are about the demon from this particular prophecy." 

Her brow wrinkled. _A book that big for just one demon?_ A shiver rolled down her spine. She really didn’t like the sound of that.

He flipped open the book and quickly thumbed through the pages searching for the correct passage. 

“There.” He pointed to the drawing on the page. “It is said there is no woman alive that can resist him. With a look that promises to fulfil their every desire her will becomes his.”

Buffy peered down at the drawing on the page in front of her. “I think you’re worrying for nothing, Giles. I’m pretty sure I can resist that.” _Honestly, ridges and fangs did nothing for her._ It was her calling to stake vampires not the other way around.

Bitter laughter escaped him. “I’m sure you’re not the first slayer who thought the same thing. But unfortunately this drawing is just his demon side. No one has captured the ‘human’ face he shows.”

That definitely piqued her interest. “Why?”

He shrugged. _How was he supposed to know that?_ “One would assume they were too caught up in his looks to bother wasting time drawing.” Giles let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding to add, “It’s said he has a face like an angel.”

_Face like an angel? A vampire? She seriously doubted that. Although if it was true then he must really be something to see._ Buffy shook her head to clear it. Now was definitely not the time. She opened her mouth to ask another question but then it dawned on her what Giles had said. “You said not the first slayer. What does that mean, Giles?” Even as she asked the question she feared she already knew the answer.

“As soon as he rises he looks for a new mate.” He swallowed hard and quickly added, “The demon has always chosen the slayer.”

“I don’t remember you ever mentioning anything about slayers being chosen by a demon.” She was beginning to feel a little put out.

Giles had the grace to blush. “It’s true. I haven’t. But that’s because it’s a well guarded secret. And I...” He cleared his throat. “I had hoped that this particular prophecy wouldn’t come to fruition at least not in your lifetime.”

“So the demon forces the slayer to...”

Her Watcher quickly shook his head. “No.” He didn’t want her to get the wrong idea. “There’s nothing like that. There’s no force of any kind.” When he noticed the look of skepticism on Buffy’s face he could only shrug. That was something that he had always wondered about himself. _What manner of vampire must he be for the slayer to go with him willingly to a hell dimension?_

“I highly doubt that a slayer would willingly go with....”

“Be that as it may. I can assure you from the very beginning the slayer has always chosen to go with him. Living without him is something she can not and will not do.” Giles stared into her eyes. ““And since she goes with him willingly she is no longer considered the slayer. She is essentially wiped from all records as if she was never born and a new slayer is called.”

“Whoa, that’s harsh.” Buffy felt her heart go out to the nameless young women who had succumbed to Angelus. To choose love over duty. _Wait._ “Do they really choose to go with him willingly?”

Giles nodded his head. “Yes, they do.”

“If that’s all there is to it consider the problem solved.” She had no intention of ever choosing to go with a demon. But Buffy couldn’t help but be a little doubtful. “If they are wiped from all records then how can you be sure they left willingly?”

Buffy watched in stunned fashion as her watcher hemmed and hawed before he finally admitted, “It’s a secret.” He reminded her. “One I am sworn to keep but since this is happening in our lifetime you will need all the information I can give you. “There’s a book where records of all the slayers names are written. It contains the day they’re called and the day they died or in some cases the day they chose to leave with that demon.”

Short of demanding he produce the book for her to see Buffy was bound to believe him. “Does he have a name?” Buffy didn’t know what good knowing his name would do but she couldn’t keep from asking.

“His name is Angelus. And he’s...”

Buffy held up her hand to stop him as she continued, “So this Angelus comes back and picks out a new mate that just happens to be a slayer and then what happens?”

_Although he had his doubts about it being as random as that. Especially given the fact that out of all the women he had chosen they had all been slayers._ Once again he shrugged. “One assumes they go back to his dimension as he’s not seen or heard from again for another one hundred years.”

“Why wait that long?”

He wasn’t an expert on the demon. He could only guess. “Who could say? But since no one knows for sure I can only assume as long as his mate is alive he is content with the one but once she passes he comes searching for another.”

“But why a hundred years?”

“I don’t know, Buffy.” Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. “It could be any number of reasons why. Maybe he’s cursed and that’s the amount of time he’s given or Perhaps time runs differently in his dimension and slayers are longer lived. Or maybe he has a certain period of morning he has to adhere to before he can choose another.”

She rubbed her hands together before she stood. It was time she went hunting.

He looked up alarmed. “Where are you going?”

Buffy straightened to her full height. She ignored the fact that particular move would have been more impressive if she was taller. “I’m going to go find this thing and then I’ll send him back to the hell dimension from whence he came.” Her brow wrinkled in distaste. _From whence he came?_ She sounded just like her watcher. That was all she needed to prove that she had indeed been hanging around Giles for way too long.

“I...I... I don’t think that’s wise, Buffy.” Giles quickly laid the book on the coffee table as he stood. The last thing he needed was for her to fall for this demon. “We should call in the rest and do some more research.” Anything to keep her safely inside tucked out of the demon’s reach.

With a curious expression on her face she leaned her head to the side. “Is there anything else we can find out about him?” 

“I don’t think so. That’s the only book about...” Even as he admitted the truth Giles quickly tried to back track. “I...I mean we could possibly find another... maybe there’s a mention in another....”

A small smile graced her face. “Then it looks like patrol it is.”

“Buffy, I....”

“It’s okay.” Buffy interrupted before he could finish speaking. Without another word she turned to leave. Just before she walked out the door she tossed over her shoulder, “Don’t worry, Giles. I’m the slayer. I know what I’m doing.” And with that less then comforting thought she shut the door behind her.

Giles sat staring at the closed door wondering why he didn’t think to physically stop her from leaving. A snort of laughter escaped him. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind he couldn’t have stopped her if he had wanted to and he had really, really wanted to. His slayer was walking straight into the fight for her very soul. She just didn’t realize it yet.

 

 

Two hours later Buffy found herself walking through the cemetery for the second time in one night. “Here, demon, demon, demon. Come out, come out wherever you are.” _What was taking so long?_ She almost growled in frustration. Any other time she could have thrown her stake and hit a dozen or more demons at the same time but tonight she couldn’t find one. And certainly not the one she was after.

A rustle of dry leaves caused her to spin around. And whatever thought was in her head, whatever quip rested on her tongue, she forgot it all. Leaning against one of the taller monuments was the most gorgeous specimen of manhood she had ever seen in her life. And all she could do was stare.

“You certainly are a hard one to find, Miss Summers.” His voice sounded as if it was wrapped in the softest of velvet.

For a brief moment she didn’t say a word, she couldn’t; she was too caught up in continuing to stare at him. Despite what her inner radar was telling her there was no way he could be a demon. It just wasn’t possible. He was way too perfect, a Greek god maybe but definitely not a demon.

He pushed his dark hair away from his face as he shifted to get comfortable and let her look her fill. He even caused his white long sleeve shirt to pull tight across his chest as he flexed for her benefit. And like a gentleman he pretended he didn’t hear the whimper of desire escape her as her eyes continued to roam his body. 

He wanted to wait patiently for her to finish her perusal but at the sound of her racing heart he could no longer stop himself, “Miss Summers? Or may I call you Buffy?”

An honest to goodness giggle escaped her at the sound of her name falling from his lips and she cringed in embarrassment. She was the slayer, she wasn’t supposed to giggle like a school girl. As her body began to tremble it was all she could do to keep her knees from buckling beneath her. _Damn. He really was dangerous. But not in the way she had imagined._ “Buffy is fine.”

His eyes swept over her body in enjoyment before he lowered his eyelid in an obvious wink. “Yes, she is.” He whispered as a panty melting grin began to spread across his face.

At his wink a wave of desire hit her so hard that it almost brought her to her knees. Buffy barely, just barely managed to keep from fanning herself at the obvious flirtation he was subjecting her too. _What in the hell was wrong with her?_ She was the slayer for heaven's sake. She should be able to control her libido; she risked another glance and her knees began to tremble. Apparently not.

“Has the cat got your tongue?” His grin widened as he stared at her lips. “Lucky cat.” He muttered before she could answer.

A gasp escaped her. _Damn, Damn, Damn._ This definitely wasn’t how she envisioned this going with her standing there almost mute with desire panting after a demon. Granted he was attractive but still... Their encounter had gone slightly different than that in her mind. She had thought she would find the demon, slay the demon and be back at Giles’ in time for his lecture on her leaving without a proper plan of action in place or at the very least waiting for backup. 

"I won't go with you without a fight." Buffy hoped he didn't hear the tinge of regret in her voice but only heard the firm statement of fact it was meant to be.

His eyebrows shot up high. "Fight you?" _What had given her that idea?_ "Believe me fighting with you is the last thing on my mind. As a matter of fact it doesn't even make my top ten list of the things I would like to do with you."

_There was a list?_ Buffy groaned out loud. "There's no other way this can go. I don't plan on going with you."

"I think we're having a miscommunication." His chocolate eyes filled with mirth. "I'd better introduce myself before we go any further." He grinned down at her. "My name is Liam. I'm a professor at UC-Sunnydale."

As she quickly slid her stake back into it’s hiding place her face began to turn bright red at the embarrassment of what she had almost done caught up with her. Her demon radar must be off. She would have sworn that he was a vampire.

"Please don't be embarrassed." He whispered softly. "I'm sorry. We've gotten off to a wrong start. And it's all my fault. When I saw you I couldn't stop myself from taking my flirtation with you to a level it shouldn't have been. I am deeply sorry." Liam paused to clear his throat.

But before he could say anything else Buffy quickly interrupted. "Why don't we just forget everything that was said and start over." She waited patiently for Liam to nod his head before she continued, "So, Liam, what brings you here?"

"I came to find you because..." Once again he paused as if he was trying to work up the courage to ask for her help. 

Buffy thought that it was charming. "I'm not sure what I can do. I'm not...." She let her voice trail off. If it didn't have to do with slaying vampires and demons she wasn't sure how much help she could be.

"I know what you are and..." At her gasp Liam gave her a reassuring smile before he continued, "And that's why I'm here. I need your help. There's a...The police say it's only a man in a mask that is terrorizing my little sister but I swear the thing I saw couldn't be a man but how could it be real? There's no such things as monsters right?”

"You'd be surprised." Buffy mumbled beneath her breath. The last thing she wanted to do was to ruin this man's life with thoughts of things that shouldn't go bump in the night but do. "Tell me everything. Don't leave out anything."

"It will probably be better if I show you." With a wave of his hand he motioned for her to join him.

For the first time since being called Buffy ignored the little tinge of doubt deep inside of her and fell into step beside him.

"Can I ask you something?" Liam interrupted the silence.

Buffy shrugged. "Okay."

"When we first met it seemed as if you thought I was someone else. Who did you think I was?"

She shook her head. _It was best not to dwell. She was just relieved he wasn't who she had thought he was._ "It doesn't matter."

"Blame it on curiosity." He waited to see if Buffy was going to answer his question. He needed to know exactly how much she knew about Angelus. When it became clear that she had no intention of saying anything Liam stopped walking. "Did you think I was Angelus?" _Damn!_ He couldn't believe he had made that particular faux pas. _What the hell was he thinking?_

_How did he know about Angelus if he was...?_ Buffy's blood ran cold as she stood still beside him. Since that particular demon was a guarded secret there wasn't any way a supposed professor would know about him. 

Buffy placed her hands on her hips, her right hand within easy grabbing distance for her stake. “Tell me the truth. Who are you really?” Buffy all but stomped her foot as she demanded answers.

Angelus took an unneeded breath. He had hoped he could get her to know him a little bit, maybe even trust him before he had to admit to being who he really was. The cat was really out of the bag now. _And it was all his fault._ “You were right from the start. I am exactly who you thought I was.”

“Tell me.” Buffy commanded through clenched teeth.

His jaw clenched as he dropped all pretense and answered her command. “My name is Angelus.”

“So your plan was what?” Buffy glared up at him as she spoke. “Did you think it would be easier if you got me alone so that you could....?” Buffy let her words trail off as she squared her shoulders and began to reach for her stake, _Mr. Pointy_ “Why the pretense? Why didn’t you tell me the truth from the beginning?”

For a brief moment Angelus’ eyes rounded. _She had to be joking._ “I knew you wouldn’t give me a chance to explain but would only see me as you were told.” He glanced pointedly at the stake gripped tightly in her hand. Buffy opened her mouth to speak but he quickly continued, “Have you forgotten the saying that the victor writes the history?”

A look of disbelief colored her face. “Are you seriously trying to make me believe that you were innocent in all of this?” _He was a vampire. Of course he deserved it._ “That you didn’t deserve what happened to you?”

Angelus shook his head. “Of course not.” He was born a demon and by nature that meant there was nothing innocent about him. “But tell me do you think the punishment fits the crime?”

“You attacked and drained a young girl. So yeah, I do.”

Once again Angelus shook his head, his disappointment clung to him like a second skin at her reaction. “That is exactly what I thought you would believe. Although, I had hoped you would know the truth but I can see The Watcher’s Council is still staying true to form.”

Buffy was beyond confused and she didn’t like it not one little bit. She was the slayer she should be kept in the loop. Especially since she was supposed to be the loop.

“What truth?”

Angelus shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me.” Buffy reassured him. She wanted to know the truth. Someone was lying to her and she had a horribly sinking feeling that it was the ones who were supposed to be the _good guys._

He didn’t think telling his side of the story would change anything but.. “I wasn’t cursed to spend my existence this way because I’m a demon or because I killed the wrong person.” He waited for Buffy’s snort of disbelief but when none was forthcoming he continued, “There was a girl.” _Wasn’t there always?_ “She wasn’t a slayer but somehow she could see me as I was. And it didn’t frighten her, not in the least. As a matter of fact it did the exact opposite. Over time we became....”

Buffy quickly interrupted. The last thing she needed was to have a blow by blow, so to speak of their relationship. She did not need or want to have thoughts of him with someone else in her head. “That’s okay. I can guess the rest.”

“Right.” Angelus nodded. Buffy was right. He should skip over the more intimate details. “It wasn’t long after that she allowed me to...”

Once again Buffy couldn’t stop herself from interrupting. “I get it.”

“No, Buff. Not that.” A relieved smile began to spread across his face at the jealousy he heard in her voice. “She let me feed off of her.”

A gasp escaped Buffy. She couldn’t believe someone would willingly allow a vampire to bite them. _What could have this girl been thinking?_ She glanced up at the vampire standing in front of her. A shiver went through her as his eyes like melted chocolate stared back into hers. She could just imagine his lips against the tender skin and the feel of his fangs as they slipped into her neck. Another shiver raced down her spine. _What the hell was wrong with her?_ Slayers don’t pant after vampires and they certainly aren’t the least bit curious about being bitten by one. She ignored the thought that wondered who she was trying to convince.

“She...” Buffy winced as her voice squeaked and she hastily cleared her throat. “She willingly let you bite her? You didn’t have to coerce or threaten her in anyway?”

“Yes, she did. And no I didn’t.” His eyes lit up with delight. He could see she wasn’t immune to him as she was trying to pretend.

“Okay. Then why do you have to spend your life like this?” A horrible thought occurred to her. She knew vampires could technically live forever if they weren’t staked or beheaded first but... Something wasn’t adding up. “Tell me why you were cursed.” Her voice was whisper soft.

This was it. He could only hope she would know the truth when she heard it and not deny him because of what she had been told by The Watcher’s Council. “The girl was the daughter of one of The Watcher’s Council.” It was all Angelus could do to keep from spitting at the taste of the vile name in his mouth.

“Wait.” Buffy tried to wrap her head around what Angelus was telling her. “You were cursed to live like this because of...”

It was Angelus’ turn to interrupt. “You think father’s are protective when it comes to their daughters? They have nothing on a mother. And this girl’s mother just happened to be very high up on the Council. When she found about what I was, what was happening with her daughter the next thing I know I’ve been sucked down into the darkest pits of hell.” With a wry smile he added, “And I mean that quite literally.” 

_Of all the..._ She couldn’t believe it. This was beyond the scope of cruel. Sure he was a demon and he had probably done more than his fair share of really bad things that should have gotten him staked or worse way before now but not this. 

His smile faded. “I’ve _lived_ like this for a thousand years and I’m tired, Buffy. I just want it to end.”

Tears filled her eyes as her heart broke for him. She couldn’t let him continue to suffer this way. There had to be something she could do to help. But she didn’t want to get his hopes up just in case she couldn’t do anything about it. “I’ve got to go.”

_Wait. What?_ Angelus felt his hopes dash. He had hoped that this one would be the one who believed him, the one who could help him. He reached out to stop her but then let his arm fall to his side. 

“Don’t worry. I will be back.” She tried not to notice the way her hand lingered as she patted his arm. “Trust me.”

It was weird and he would have never thought he could but he did trust her. “I do.” 

Without another word Buffy turned and hurried away.

 

~~~

 

With her breath coming in gasps Buffy rushed inside of Giles’ apartment without waiting to be invited. The questions she had were way too important to stand for the niceties. “Giles!” She called his name as she shut the door behind her.

Giles came running around the corner and slid to a halt in front of her. “What’s wrong?”

“I found him.” She wasn’t about to admit to how their meeting had really went. 

His eyes rounded with surprise. “A...And did you stake him?” Giles would be surprised if it had been that simple. His chest puffed with pride. But after all Buffy was an extraordinary slayer. If anyone could take care of the infamous vampire it would be his slayer.

If his chest puffed any bigger the buttons on his shirt would be in danger of popping. She really hated to disappoint him. “Umm...” Her cheeks began to turn pink. “Not technically.”

He fixed her with his most stern expression. “What does that mean?” He stared into her eyes. “Did you or did you not stake the vampire known as Angelus.”

She shook her head. “No.”

With his mouth gaped he whispered harshly, “Why?”

“I don’t think he...” _How was she supposed to explain to Giles that after everything Angelus had been put through she didn’t think he was the kind that needed slaying?_

His brow furrowed with disappointment as he took his glasses off and began to clean them. _It looked as if he had been right after all._ He had hoped that she would be immune to the vampire’s reported good looks and charm but apparently not. “May I remind you, Buffy.” Giles slipped his glasses back on before he continued, “This Angelus has taken quite a few slayers, innocent young girls to live out their lives with him in hell. Or in your haste to believe him had you forgotten?”

A blush began to stain her cheeks. She had forgotten. But she was sure there was an explanation for that as well. “You weren’t there, Giles. You didn’t see the look on his face or hear his voice when he...” At the disbelief written plainly on her watcher’s face she quickly tried a different tactic. “I’m telling you there’s something fishy with this whole thing.” Buffy rushed to tell him exactly what Angelus had told her.

By the time she was finished Giles had turned almost ashen. He’d known The Watcher’s Council to do some questionable things in the pursuit of fighting demons but nothing as serious as this. “That’s a very serious accusation. Does he have any proof?”

Buffy’s blonde hair bounced around her shoulders as she shook her head. “I don’t know.”

Giles, as the perfect British gentleman that he was kept his _I told you so_ to himself but it didn’t stop him from thinking it. “Don’t you think if he’d had any proof on what they had done to him he would have used it by now?”

Every cell in her slayer body knew Giles had a point but the enamored girl inside her was almost positive he wasn’t lying to her. There was just something about what Angelus was saying that made her believe him.

Before Buffy could say anything Giles continued, “Let’s say for a moment this isn’t some kind of intricate trap and that he is indeed telling the truth. What exactly does he expect us to do about it?”

“He’s tired of existing like this and he just wants it to stop.”

The watcher nodded his head. He could understand how living that kind of existence would make one want to do anything for it to stop, including fooling a young girl into helping him. “Perhaps a stake would be more merciful.” Giles mused almost to himself.

Buffy’s eyes widened into a look of extreme horror. “Giles! How could you? Don’t you think he’s suffered enough? He didn’t do anything wrong or at least not for what he was punished for. He didn’t kill her but only fed from her. And the girl was willing.” She lowered her voice almost to a whisper. “He needs our help.”

He hated to admit it but despite who he was and what he had done in the past Buffy was right, for this one thing at least Angelus didn’t deserve the punishment he had gotten. “I’ll make some calls.”

Relief washed over her. “Thanks.” Buffy tossed over her shoulder as she headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go tell Angelus we are going to find a way to help him.” Happiness flowed through her as she walked out the door.

“Wait, Buffy. We don’t know if this will even work.” But it was too late she had already shut the door behind her.

Giles rolled his eyes at the impulsiveness of youth. He wished Buffy would have waited until he had at least made his calls before running off to tell Angelus. But of course the old adage applied here... if wishes were horses.

Now all he had to do was to figure out who to call first. A sigh swept through him. He guessed he could call The Watcher’s Council but they had already proven themselves unwilling to help besides they were the reason he was mixed up in this in the first place. Not to mention he was too angry at the moment and he didn’t want to tip their hand. 

_That left..._ A loud sigh escaped him. If he called in this favor it would be the only one. He could never contact this particular shaman again. It gave Giles pause. _What if they needed...._ He let his thoughts trail off as he remembered the look on his slayer’s face. And he knew he didn’t have a choice. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her.

While muttering beneath his breath about cursed vampires and slayers that believed them Giles began to hunt for all the ingredients he would need for a summoning spell. He just hoped his friend was in a helping mood.

 

~~~

 

After what seemed like hours a relieved smile pulled at the corners of Angelus’ mouth as he spotted Buffy as she walked around the tallest monument. He felt his spirits lift and he couldn’t resist the human tradition of crossing his fingers for luck.

“What did you do?” The words were out of his mouth before she had barely stepped closer to him. Whatever it is he just hoped it was good news for a change.

She smiled up at him. “I went to see my watcher.

“And?” He felt as he was dying inside waiting for the answers.

“Before I tell you can I ask you a question first?”

Angelus nodded his head. Buffy leaned her head back to stare into his eyes. As she did she tried to ignore the goosebumps that had begun to cover her skin at his nearness. “If we can’t find a way to help you, will you try and force me to come with you?” 

It was all Angelus could do to stop himself from laughing at the emphasis she had put on the word _try_. _Did she honestly think she could stop him if that was what he had intended?_ At the look on her face a huge grin began to spread across his face and laughter bubbled up inside of him. It was exactly what she thought! This slayer was certainly a lot different than the last one he had taken. He shook his head slightly as he stared back into her eyes. “No, slayer. I would never think to do such thing. I would never think nor would I ever want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. You will come with me of your own free will.” 

“You sound pretty sure of yourself.” She placed her hands on her hips. “Why are you so sure that I will come with you?”

Angelus didn’t answer but only shrugged as his grin widened.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. “Angelus?”

The vampire tried to school his features into a more serious look but it was hard. _She was just so damned adorable._ “And now will you tell me what you found out?”

She noticed he hadn’t really answered her question and at the look on his face she knew he had no intention of doing so. With a sigh she began to speak, “Giles is looking into it.” At the questioning look on Angelus’ face Buffy added, “Giles is my watcher and he’s going to find a way to help you.” _That wasn’t exactly what Giles had said but it was close enough._

“Your watcher is going to help me?” His voice was full of disbelief. There was no way in hell a watcher, as part and parcel of The Watcher’s Council would help him.

Buffy nodded. She could hear the doubt and she understood why but she was going to find a way to help him if it was the last thing she would ever do.

“Come on.” She grabbed his hand as she spoke.

He stared at her with a quizzical look on his face. “Where are we going?”

_Wasn’t it obvious?_ “We can’t stay here in the cemetery all day. We can stay at my house while my mother is gone. She left this morning for some kind of art show thingy and won’t be back until Monday.”

Angelus was shocked speechless. That this tiny slayer would trust him enough to invite him into her home... he was humbled. “Are you sure?”

There was no doubt in her mind that she was safe with him. She glanced up at him and barely resisted the urge to launch herself into his arms and bite his full bottom lip. She swallowed a groan. _Whether he was safe with her was another matter entirely._ A blush stole across her cheeks at the thought. She was so glad that vampires couldn’t read minds. Buffy cleared her throat. “I’m sure. I trust you.”

Once again Angelus was rendered speechless. A vampire and a slayer trusting each other who would have ever thought it possible?

Angelus smiled but kept silent as Buffy laced her fingers in his and pulled him towards her house. He wasn’t about to mention he knew her feelings for him were growing. It wouldn’t be long now, a few more hours at most before she was completely his. Although he hated the thought of dooming her to his hellish existence he didn’t have a choice. Unless... Hopefully, if this watcher of hers was as good as his word he would find a way to stop it.

 

~~~

Within a few minutes Giles was repeating the summoning spell in Latin and as the last words of the incantation died down standing in the middle of the room was a tall man covered from head to toe, his drab clothes in shades of black and brown. Only his eyes were visible.

“Why have you brought me here, Rupert Giles?” The voice resonated through the room. And it didn’t sound none too please about being disturbed.

“I hated disturbing you but I do need your help. I wouldn’t have summoned you otherwise.” Giles began to quickly explain all that had transpired recently concerning Angelus and Buffy.

“You wish to help Angelus?” To say he was shocked would be the understatement of the century. “He’s a demon that has been cursed to spend his existence trapped in hell.”

“Yes, he is.” Giles couldn’t deny it.

“And you want my help to release him from it?” The look on his face proved no one had ever asked such a thing of him before and he was intrigued by it.

“Yes.”

“Why would you ask such a thing of me?” In his experience most people especially humans want vampires and demons out of their world, and once gone they certainly didn’t want them brought back in it. 

“There might be a chance that Angelus’ punishment doesn’t fit the crime. Or at least that’s what he’s insinuated.” Giles took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“And you believe him?”

Giles shrugged. “My slayer does.” And if it was good enough for Buffy then it was good enough for him.

He had waited for years for a way to repay the man standing in front of him but unfortunately this was something he couldn’t do. “Although I myself am a powerful shaman, Rupert Giles. Even I can not break a curse cast by another.”

_Damn._ Giles hadn’t thought of that. He’d seen his friend’s power first hand and had naturally assumed... But as Xander would say we all know what happens when we assume.

The shaman’s eyes glowed. “While I personally can not help you I can give you the name of the one who can help you. If you would like.”

Giles nodded his head emphatically. “Yes, please. That would be a great help.”

Within minutes a folded piece of paper flew into his hand. Giles unfolded the paper and glanced down. The words Eiram Uaeval with a bunch of numbers written beneath appeared across the page. His forehead furrowed. “Is she a witch?”

Frightening laughter rumbled in the shaman’s chest. “No, she is not a mere witch.” He waved his hand and slowly the letters rearranged themselves.

The watcher’s eyes widened. _Marie Laveau_ Now this one he had heard of and by all accounts she was the best.

It was hard to tell with his face almost completely covered by fabric but Giles would have sworn his friend was smiling. “It is not the one you are thinking of.” The cloth covering his face pulled tighter. “This one is a demon priestess, a powerful immortal. She can give and she can take away as she pleases but most of all she will expect payment for her services. Of what I can not say, it changes depending on what you ask of her.” If the shaman had any doubts about sending his friend to this particular demon he didn’t show it. “I will tell her to expect Angelus and your slayer.”

_What?_ There was absolutely no way he was going to allow Buffy to go traipsing off with Angelus to some....

Something of his thoughts must have shown in his face as the shaman quickly added, “Only supernatural beings may come in front of the demon priestess. The vampire and the slayer qualify.” He glanced at Giles. “You, however, Rupert Giles do not.”

Giles grimaced. He didn’t like it one bit but then again he rarely did. With a small smile he slipped the paper with the name and contact information into his pocket. “Thank you for coming to me and for your help.”

The shaman bowed his head in a nod. “This restores the balance between us, Rupert Giles. My debt to you is now paid in full. Do not call upon me again.” His tone was light but the warning was clear.

His smile widened slightly. His friend needn’t worry, Giles knew better than to risk it a second time. “I shan’t.”

Without another word the shaman began to back away as he did he seemed to melt into the shadows until he was no longer there. 

After Giles was sure his friend was gone he reached for his phone and quickly dialed. He had to call Buffy and let her know what he had found.

_Why wasn’t she answering?_ Buffy was a teenage girl, it was physically impossible for her to ignore a ringing phone. _What if she couldn’t?_ He tried to stamp down the feeling of cold dread that threatened to wash over him. _What if this all have been a terrible ruse thought up by Angelus just to get Buffy alone_

Giles grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

 

~~~

 

Angelus stood on Buffy’s front porch staring at the door. “I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

“Why not?” _What was wrong with her house?_

_Because you’re starting to want me. And I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you._ The words echoed in his mind and he did the best he could to ignore the truth of them. “I don’t have much time. I should be....”

“How much time?” She couldn’t believe she hadn’t asked the question earlier.

“I only have forty-eight hours to walk the earth to find... you before I am called back down.” He took a deep unneeded breath. “So I had....” His words trailed off as Buffy urged him towards the door.

“There’s nothing either of us can do. Giles is searching now. It’s best if we stay out of the way.” Buffy grinned up at him. “Don’t worry I don’t bite.”

Angelus stared down at the small, blonde slayer. A hint of his fangs shown as he whispered, “But I do.” The last thing he needed or wanted was to start craving her blood.

A shiver danced down her spine. _Damn. She was beginning to think he was getting to her._ “Can you turn it off?”

His brow wrinkled in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“This feeling of.. I can’t wait to get you to my room, rip your clothes off and have mind blowing...” Buffy’s face began to turn bright red. She couldn’t believe she had said all of that out loud where Angelus could hear her. _Where was the ground to open up and swallow her when she needed it?_

He knew he shouldn’t take pleasure from this but he couldn’t help it. The fact that this particular slayer wanted him thrilled him to no end. “I’m sorry.”

“So you can’t stop it?” She whispered through clenched teeth. 

“No.” Angelus hated that he couldn’t but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Buffy squared her shoulders, unlocked the door and dragged Angelus in as she muttered for him to come in.

Angelus stood just inside the doorway and stared around the room. He was having a hard time believing that she had welcomed him into her home when she barely knew him. And especially after all she had been told about him.

Without a word Buffy began to climb the stairs to her bedroom. She didn’t look back to make sure Angelus was following her, she knew that he was. Even though Buffy knew it wasn’t possible she could almost feel heat radiating from his body.

“Buffy.” Her name sounded guttural even to his ears as he stood on the threshold to her room. _This really wasn’t a good idea._

She placed her finger against her lips. “Shhh.” Buffy moistened her suddenly dry lips as she stared into his eyes. She knew she could drown in their chocolate depths and she wanted to.

With their eyes locked Angelus barely managed to bite back a growl of desire as he watched Buffy’s pink tongue dart out to lick her lips. There was a time when he would have taken what the slayer offered with no hesitation. But he couldn’t, not now. Buffy was different. Not only was she the first person to believe him and stand by his side she was also the first slayer to fully trust him.

Her heart raced faster, threatening to beat right out of her chest. She couldn’t take anymore of this will he or won’t he, would she or wouldn’t she. “Kiss me.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Buffy knew she should be embarrassed for being this forward almost demanding but she didn’t have it in her to care. She wanted Angelus. There she had admitted it.

Angelus swallowed hard certain he hadn’t heard her right. There was no way he could have heard what he thought he had. “What?”

“You heard me.” Buffy stepped closer until her body was almost flush against his. Her hormones went into over drive at the feel of his hard body against hers. 

“It’s not real, Buffy.” Angelus warned softly. “You don’t really want me. It’s the curse talking.”

Her eyes were wide with hunger as she stared up at him. “I don’t care.” Buffy placed her hand against his chest. “It doesn’t feel fake.” Buffy moved impossibly closer. “Please. Just once and you don’t ever have to do it again.”

There was no way she could want him as badly as he wanted her. _It was the curse and he knew he shouldn’t do this._ He was over a thousand years old and he should know better. But with Buffy’s body against his, her head leaned back, and her bottom lip thrust out invitingly in a perfect pout... he was a goner. Angelus couldn’t stop himself from tasting what she so temptingly offered.

His arms were like steel bands slid around her waist as pulled her even closer to his hard body. He didn’t break eye contact as he slowly lowered his head towards hers until their mouths were inches apart and her warm breath caressed his lips.

“Please.” Buffy’s voice was needy with passion as she whispered the plea again.

From the moment his lips touched hers Buffy felt as if flames of desire were licking her body, burning every cell in its path until there was nothing but ashes left. And she didn’t want it to stop. She didn’t want him to ever stop.

As his tongue dueled with hers his fingers slid beneath the spaghetti straps of her purple tank top to stroke the smooth skin hidden there. 

The sound of Buffy’s harsh breathing began to echo around the room. This was what she had been missing and hadn’t even known she needed it. 

A growl rumbled deep in Angelus chest as he picked her up, her body as light as a feather in his hands, and walked towards the wall until he could lean her back against it.

Large hands, almost rough in their haste pushed aside the skimpy clothes of the slayer, he had to feel her soft skin, to lick and taste every single inch of her. 

It was almost as if Buffy read his mind as she moaned in agreement and struggled to undo the buttons of his shirt while pressed tight against him. 

Angelus buried his face in her neck, his tongue tracing a hot path across the sensitive skin to her shoulder. 

As her knees buckled Buffy quickly wrapped her legs around Angelus’ waist urging him closer. She could feel his hardness against her, right were she needed it. 

His hands searched for his zipper as her body throbbed with pleasure. She couldn’t believe this was happening but it wasn’t happening fast enough as his fingers fumbled. 

Buffy knew she should stop, she had only just met him. But there was something about Angelus, something that called to her on a primal level. It was almost as if she had known him before, in another time, another life. Whatever it was somehow she knew she belonged to Angelus and he to her.

 

Giles blood ran cold as the door creaked open at his knock. Buffy was the slayer, she knew better than to leave her door unlocked. If something happened to her, if Angelus had hurt her in any way he was going to kill him with his bare hands.

His shook his head to dispel the dark thoughts. He had to believe Buffy. Angelus wasn’t a threat to her... at least not in that way. Giles couldn’t help the feeling that Buffy’s heart was another matter all together.

“Buffy?” Giles called up the stairs. He really hoped she was home. They didn’t have time for him to play a game of hide and seek. An all too familiar sound, one he had hoped to never hear from his slayer wafted down the stairs. Giles grimaced with discomfort. Now was definitely not the time for that.

Upstairs Angelus and Buffy froze at the sound of her name and a nervous giggle escaped her.

“What’s he...” Buffy’s sentence trailed off as she stared up at Angelus hovering over her. Her eyes rounded as it dawned on her what it could mean. “Do you think he found a way to ...?” Her words trailed off as Giles began to yell again.

“I believe I’ve found a way to...” Giles didn’t want to get their hopes up but the shaman had never lied to him nor failed him yet.

“We’re here.” Angelus and Buffy called as they adjusted their clothes and raced down the stairs.

As she came to a stop in front of Giles, Buffy, her heart still beating wildly in her chest, stared at him with hopeful eyes. “Did you find a way to help?”

“I think I may have.” At Buffy’s quizzical look Giles continued, “I summoned a friend of mine and he...” His words trailed off as Buffy interrupted.

“The Shaman?” Buffy’s eyes were like huge saucers. “Not the one you introduced to his wife?” At Giles’ nod she added, “Are you nuts? Do you know how dangerous that was?” Giles had told her of his friend a few years ago when the newest big bad had turned into something she had almost been unable to defeat. They had decided it wasn’t worth the risk of asking him for his help. _So, why would he be willing to risk it now?_

“Yes, the very one.” Giles smiled down at her as he answered her unasked question. “Because you asked for my help and he was the only way.”

Buffy smiled back at him. Later she and her watcher were going to have a discussion about who was allowed to risk what but not right now. “What did he say? Could he help?”

“No, he couldn’t but....”

She stared up at Angelus and saw the same crushing disappointment that must have shown on her face. And she rushed to console him. “It’s okay. We’ll find another way. If I have to make a deal with...”

Angelus pulled her into his arms and rested his chin against the top of her head. “Shhh, Buffy, Don’t. I won’t let you risk your life for me. It’s not worth....”

Giles rolled his eyes. Honestly, there was more angst coming off his slayer and her chosen vampire than in all of _Shakespeare’s_ tragedies. “If you two are quite finished, perhaps you will allow me to continue.”

“We’re sorry, Giles.” Although what else he could say neither one of them knew. Without help Angelus was doomed but at least he wouldn’t be alone. She pushed against him until he dropped his arms so she could take a step back and look into his eyes. At the confused look on his face, Buffy whispered, “You won’t go back alone. I’ll go with you.”

Before the vampire could say anything Giles muttered, “Oh, bloody hell.” And he hastily rushed to explain before the two would be lovers could start again. “While the shaman couldn’t help remove a curse that wasn’t of his casting, he did however give us a name of someone who can.”

A tiny flare of hope began to once more flutter in Buffy’s chest. Maybe there was still hope after all.

Even as he saw the hope on Buffy’s face spring to life a feeling of dread washed over him. Angelus knew without a shadow of doubt who the someone was.

“Her name is Marie Laveau.” At the look on Buffy’s face Giles grinned. “No, not the one from the song. This one is a demon priestess who will...”

Angelus quickly interrupted, “She’s not just a demon priestess, she’s _the_ demon priestess and she’s the last thing you would want to ask for help.”

“You know her?” Buffy hissed. “Why haven’t you asked her for help?”

A feeling of remembered agony washed over him. “I did.” He admitted softly. “The day I was cursed I called out to her asking for her help.”

“What happened?”

“She didn’t like being disturbed by something like me.” At Buffy’s sound of distress Angelus stroked her face gently and smiled as she cupped her hand around his. “I didn’t know the rules and I had nothing of value to give her.” He left out the part where he had demanded that she help him. The last thing he wanted was for Buffy to know what an ass he had been.

Before they could go any further Giles interrupted. “What did she do?”

Angelus grimaced. It was something that as much as he would like to he knew he would never forget it. “Some kind of mark was burned into my shoulder.” Before either of them could ask what it was he continued, “I don’t know. I’ve never seen it.” His brow wrinkled as he shrugged. “I’m not sure what the purpose was other than for pain.” Hundreds of years later after the fact he can still feel his skin as it burned from his body, the smell of burned flesh was still fresh in his mind. The pain was a constant reminder of what had happened that day.

At Giles’ sharp intake of breath Buffy turned towards him. “What?”

Softy he began to explain. “Vampires don’t mark easily. As a matter of fact it’s very hard to make any kind of mark stick. When Angelus said burned he really meant...”

With a look of horror on her face, Buffy finished his sentence. “Burned.” 

The vampire nodded. “I was burned over and over again until the mark stayed on my skin.”

Tears welled in Buffy’s eyes as she thought about the pain and suffering Angelus had to endure just because the wrong girl had fallen for him.

“Don’t.” Angelus whispered as he caught a teardrop on the tip of his finger. “I’m not worth your tears.”

Giles knew in that moment they were in for an earful of what Buffy thought Angelus was worth and by the look on her face he could tell she meant to confess more than she should. “Let’s focus on getting Angelus’ curse lifted, shall we? Anything else can wait until after this is all settled.”

Angelus nodded. “You’re right. As I was saying I don’t think going to...”

Buffy completely ignored him as she glanced at Giles. “Did your friend give you a way to contact this Laveau woman?” At Giles nod, Buffy grinned. “Okay. Let’s get this started.”

“I can’t go with you.” At Buffy’s questioning look Giles added, “Only the supernatural can seek an audience with her.”

She grinned up at Angelus. “I guess that just leaves you and me.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Buffy.”

“Why not?” Buffy glared at him. “You want this to be over, right? And you want the curse to be lifted.” She waited for him to nod before she added, “Then this is our only option.”

“This won’t be simple or easy.” Angelus growled deep in his throat. “She will want something from one of us, maybe from the both of us. And where she’s concerned it’s never the same thing. It could be more than you’re willing to give.” _Hell, it could be a lot more than she should give._

Buffy knew everything had a price, some were steeper than others but whatever it was she was more than willing to pay the price in order to save Angelus. “It doesn’t matter.” Before Angelus could say anything to try to dissuade her further she continued, “I’ll give her whatever she wants if she will just save you from this curse.” She would like to be able to get to know him better and she would rather do that here and not in some hell dimension.

Angelus stared into Buffy’s eyes with his mouth agape. No one in the history of his existence had ever been willing to sacrifice so much for him. “Why would you do this for me?” Never in a thousand years had he ever hoped to have someone champion him.

“Because despite what you think, you are worth everything.” Buffy couldn’t believe she had just said that. _What in the hell was she thinking._ She knew better. Every article she had ever read had made it beyond clear that the girl shouldn’t be the first one to admit to romantic feelings. 

“It’s the curse causing you to....” As much as it would kill him Angelus knew the curse was responsible for the way Buffy was feeling. Besides if she knew all he had done she wouldn’t want him at all.

_And that was his cue._ Giles rolled his eyes heavenward as he cleared his throat. “We don’t have time for this but since you two must...” He shook his head in disapproval. “I’ll meet you back at my apartment. Please do hurry.” And without another word he walked out the door.

Buffy’s cheeks began to turn pink. Giles was right. Any kind of relationship... or feelings that she may or may not be having would have to wait until after they had gotten Angelus’ curse lifted. 

“We need to go.” Buffy rushed towards the door intent on catching up with Giles. She was so focused on reaching him she didn’t notice Angelus move even closer until his hand snaked out and grabbed her by the wrist to pull her flush against his body. “What are you doing?”

With a growl Angelus stared down into her eyes. “Just in case.” He whispered beneath what should be his breath just before he lowered his head and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. 

Desire flowed through her body turning her limbs into liquid jello. Her heart beat faster as a moan of pleasure escaped her. 

Angelus’ lips lingered against hers as he cupped her cheek. Every inch of him urged him to continue to claim her as his very own but he couldn’t, at least not yet. He had to give her the chance to save him... to save them both.

“We’ve got to go.” His voice was harsh as he raised his head. “Your watcher is waiting.”

Buffy was incapable of coherent thought much less speaking; she could only nod her head and let Angelus take her hand and lead her from her house.

 

Less than fifteen minutes later they were all gathered in the middle of Giles’ living room listening to the watcher explain what they had to do.

“I have just spoken with the demon priestess you are to meet.” Giles didn’t add that he still had goosebumps and not the pleasant kind. He grabbed what look like a crumpled piece of paper from his desk and placed it in Buffy’s hand. “She has agreed to see you both in the Restfield Cemetery. The exact location is on the paper.”

Buffy nodded her head absentmindedly as she glanced at the paper in her hand. It didn’t feel like it should. “Giles, what kind of paper is this?”

Giles suppressed a shudder. “You don’t want to know.” _He wished he didn’t._ He glanced up at the clock on the wall. “You had better leave now before you’re late.” The last thing they wanted to do was to leave her waiting. By all accounts it never boded well for the ones who did.

As she reached the door Buffy turned to face Giles. “Is there anything else I should know?” 

Before Giles could open his mouth to speak Angelus muttered almost beneath his breath. “Don’t piss her off.”

“Sound advice.” Giles nodded in agreement as he ushered them out. As he shut the door behind them he really hoped they hurried. 

 

 

Angelus glanced at the paper for the second time. “I swear I know this.” He raised his head and glanced around. “It should be right here.” 

Buffy followed his lead and glanced around where they were standing. “All I see is that.” She pointed to the spooky looking mausoleum to their right. Usually they didn’t bother her especially since she had become the slayer but there was something about that particular mausoleum that was giving her the wiggins. “Angelus?”

He could practically taste the darkness that rolled off the mausoleum in waves. “That’s the one.”

_Of course it was._ With a sigh Buffy let Angelus take her hand and lead her inside. She couldn’t stop herself from shivering. Of all the dank, dark and creepy places she had been in, and she had been in quite a few this one took the cake. Buffy glanced around her body on high alert; it was the perfect place for an ambush.

“Come closer, child.”

Buffy jumped. She would have sworn they were alone but in the far corner sat an old woman of indeterminate age. Although she knew better Buffy couldn’t stop herself from staring as they began to move closer. At one time she might have been a great beauty but it had long since past. Now her caramel skin was wrinkled with age and her pale brown eyes were large in her withered face.

The demon priestess glared up at Angelus as they walked closer. _This one she remembered._ "Why do you dare come before me?" She had thought she had made it plain to the Shaman that she'd had no interest in seeing this particularly rude vampire ever again but for some reason he had remained insistent she see them both.

Just as Angelus opened his mouth to explain she waved a hand to silence him. "I have heard enough from you." Even though it had been a thousand years since the last time she had seen the handsome vampire she still remembered him like it was yesterday. He'd come before her sure she would grant his every wish, speaking to her without a proper introduction, demanding she set his life back to rights... The priestess shook her head and pushed the long dull gray and white hair away from her eyes. "I will hear from the slayer."

"I would ask of you a favor." Buffy swallowed and prayed she was wording her request right. At the demon's nod she continued, "By midnight tonight Angelus will once again be back in the hell dimension and I along with him. I would like for you to release him from his curse."

"Vampires kill innocent people." Not that she cared in the least about the people this vampire had killed she was just surprised that this slayer didn't. After all she was on the side of good. She stared into Buffy's eyes as she spoke. "And this..." The demon's lips curled in distaste as she waved her hand in Angelus' direction. "Angelus in particular has killed more than his fair share of humans. Oh, the torture he visited on his victims was a sight to behold.” She started to clap her hands with glee but quickly thought better of it. “Did you know this?" Her eyes widened at Buffy's nod. "And yet you would champion his release from the curse... why?"

"I don't think he deserves the punishment he received."

Marie's eyes widened even further than before. A vampire not deserve his punishment? She had never heard of such a thing. "Pray tell me why." _This ought to be good._ There was no way Angelus of all vampires didn’t deserve exactly what he had got.

Buffy made sure to keep eye contact with the demon at all times as she spoke. "I know he's killed a lot of people over the course of his existence and it wouldn't have surprised me had he been staked way before now. But he wasn't. He was cursed and not because of being a vampire and killing some innocent person. It was because some girl whose mother happened to be on the Watcher's Council took a fancy to him and let him feed from her."

Her head whipped around to glare at Angelus. _Why didn't he tell her this when he had come before her a thousand years ago?_ "This is true? The girl was a willing participant?"

Angelus who had been silent the whole time nodded his head. "Yes, I tried to tell you that when I..." 

His voice trailed off as she held up a gnarled hand.

The demon priestess began to grumble. It looked like she had made a mistake and she didn’t like that thought one little bit. She was the priestess and she wasn't supposed to ever be wrong. But in this instance she feared she was. Angelus had been done a grave disservice and she had only compounded it. 

After a few minutes of thought Marie shrugged there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn’t change the past... at least not without changing the future and she happened to like where it was going. She could however make sure he didn’t continue to suffer anymore than he had already. A sigh swept through her. It wasn’t in her nature to be helpful out of the kindness of her heart. There were some who would say she didn’t have a heart and still others who knew there wasn’t a kind bone in her body. 

"Do you trust this vampire?" A curious glint appeared in the demon priestess' eyes as she leaned her head to the side and stared intently at the young slayer as she waited for an answer. Despite knowing he had been wronged Marie still didn't like him. There was no excuse for rudeness. And she would never forgive him for it.

Buffy didn't even have to think about it. "Yes, I trust him."

Marie cackled gleefully. "So if you trust him... will you allow him to feed from you?" It would be the ultimate test.

As hard as he tried Angelus couldn't stop the deep growl of hunger from escaping and echoing around the room. From the moment he had first seen her he had wanted to taste her, his fangs had practically ached with longing. But not this way. He wanted her blood freely given. He shook his head. “Buffy, don’t. We’ll find another way.”

Another round of gleeful laughter erupted from within her. “If you don’t just trust him enough for that just say the word and this all ends now.” Her lips spread thin with a huge smile as she made to sweeten the pot. “I’ll tell you what.. I’ll even release you from the curse. You will be free to go back to your normal life... or as normal as a slayer’s life can be.”

“No.” There was no way she was going to live her life without Angelus in it. She didn’t know how he had come to mean so much to her in such a short time she only knew that he did. “If letting him bite me is what I need to do to prove to you I trust him....” Without another word Buffy turned to face Angelus as she pulled the straps from her camisole top to the side baring her neck to his hungry gaze. 

A look of pain filled horror burned in Angelus’ eyes as he fought the agonizing hunger the sight of her exposed skin had caused. He would have thought there was nothing he wanted more than to bury his fangs in her skin and drink her blood but he was wrong. He shook his head and took a hasty step back. “I can’t.” He whispered through clenched teeth as he backed away from temptation.

“This isn’t your test, Angelus.” The demon’s brown eyes glowed red in warning. “This is hers. You’re a vampire. Do what you do best.” 

“It’s okay.” Buffy whispered as she moved closer against him. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest but not out of fear, never fear. “I trust you.” 

The heat from her body warmed his but it was the complete trust she placed in him that almost did him in. _How could she trust him? She didn’t know him, know all the vile things he had done over the course of his life before the curse. She..._

“Enough.” The word vibrated the mausoleum. “You will feed from her or this meeting is over and the curse will stand.”

Angelus stiffened. If there was one thing he hated more than anything else it was being ordered by someone to do something he really, really wanted to do but shouldn’t. One day he would be the one who....

A genuine smile graced the demon’s face. “And if that day comes I’m sure you will be a sight to behold but for now...” She waved her hand towards Buffy.

With a snarl of frustration Angelus slid his arms around Buffy’s waist and brought her unresisting body flush against his. He lowered his head until his fangs rested against her skin. _This was wrong. He didn’t want to do...._

Buffy threaded her fingers through his hair and forcibly pulled Angelus’ head down until his fangs slid into her neck. 

He tightened his arms around her and finally gave in. It wasn't as if he had a choice. As warm, rich, slayer blood, Buffy's blood began to flow across his tongue Angelus' hungry growls echoed throughout the mausoleum. This was what he had been missing, what he had been waiting for from the moment he had become a vampire. He just hadn't known it then.

It felt as if he had barely begun to feed when Marie interrupted. “I believe you.”

A contented smile spread across Buffy’s face. If she had known being bit would feel like that she might have let a vampire... She shook her head. No, she wouldn’t have. It was Angelus, only him that could make her feel this way. 

With one last lick of her neck Angelus quickly released her, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he took a step back. He needed to put a little distance between them before he took this moment further then it was supposed to go especially considering the company they were in.

The demon priestess had watched the whole display and despite her misgivings and bias against the vampire before her she knew when she was in the presence of soulmates... even if they weren’t aware of it yet.

“I believe you.” She repeated. “And I will help you. But first for my services I will require..." She paused for a moment to let them think she was considering her choice about what she wanted when in truth it was only to draw out the suspense. The demon had known from the very beginning what her price would be. After all slayer blood was a very powerful commodity. And it never hurt to have some readily on hand. "I will need a small amount of your blood."

"No, Buffy, don't." Angelus began before Buffy could begin to think of what to say. "You're the slayer and your blood is..." He couldn't begin to describe her blood nor the taste of it as it had warmed his throat. Maybe Spike could have come up with the right poetic words to... He quickly shook his head as an angry snarl escaped him. There was no way he would ever allow that to happen. No other vampire would ever know the taste of... the hell with that. No other man, human or otherwise would ever know the taste of her. Buffy was his.

"I thought him biting me was the payment."

Once again Marie Laveau laughed. "No, child. That was merely to make sure you were sincere. The spell I offer you is very powerful and if you have the slightest of doubts about your vampire not only will the spell not work but you will be sent to hell immediately."

Angelus didn't like the sound of that. "Don't you mean we will be sent to hell?"

Marie shook her head her eyes alive with mischief. "No, if you aren't one hundred percent honest with her, if you are lying or holding something back, enough to cause her to doubt you the spell will backfire and instead of releasing you... it will.." She couldn't use the word kill since technically he was already dead. "It will remove you from this existence." 

Buffy's mouth gaped open before she quickly closed it and nodded in understanding. She would just have to be sure. "So, just some of my blood?"

One day perhaps the slayer would learn that giving away even a small amount of her blood wouldn’t be worth the price but for now her ignorance in that fact worked to the demon’s advantage. "Yes, for the spell that will keep your vampire on this plain of existence I will require only a small amount of your blood." Before the vampire could continue to try and dissuade the slayer she quickly added, "It's not that much, just a tiny drop really. It's just enough for a certain..." Marie quickly cleared her throat. She was sure if either of them knew why she needed the slayer blood they would have strong objection to it. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yes.” The word was barely out of her mouth as a small vial was placed against the wound in her throat until it was filled with blood. With a quick flick of her wrist the demon hid the full vial inside of her pockets. “And now for my part.” 

The demon closed her eyes and began to whisper words in an ancient language long since forgotten. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and waved her hand. “There. It’s finished.”

Buffy glanced up at Angelus hopefully. “That’s it? You’re cured?”

Before Angelus could speak the demon priestess cackled. “No, child. He’s not...” Her eyes glowed in warning as Buffy made to interrupt. “The spell you need is waiting for you where your watcher first began contact. But you need to hurry, the spell needs to done precisely at midnight. Not a moment before nor after.”

She didn’t know why the priestess couldn’t just give them the spell or better yet do it there but it didn’t matter. As long as she had the cure Buffy didn’t care how or where it had to happen. With a grateful smile on her face Buffy grabbed Angelus’ large hand and practically pulled him from the mausoleum. She glanced back over her shoulder to whisper, “Thank you.” 

_Oh, damn it. The slayer just had to go and be grateful._ Once more Marie closed her eyes and began to utter words she had thought she would never have to say. 

Angelus stopped in his tracks and turned back to face Marie. “Why?”

“I wronged you and now I have fixed it. I suggest you leave before I change my mind.” She smiled to hopefully take some of the sting out of her words.

With a look of utter relief on his face whispered, “Thank you.” 

_That was it._ Manners she expected, even demanded but from this vampire.... She had to get back to where she belonged.

As Marie Laveau, the demon priestess disappeared from sight Angelus took Buffy’s hand as they rushed out of the mausoleum.

 

Once outside Buffy stopped and faced Angelus. “What did she do?”

“Remember the mark I told you about?” At Buffy’s nod he continued, “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

_Wait. What?_ Buffy fixed him with a shocked look. “It’s been hurting this whole time?”

Angelus nodded. “It hasn’t stopped hurting since the moment it happened.”

_For over a thousand years?_ Tears began to fill her eyes at the thought of the pain he must have endured. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I knew you would hurt for me and I couldn’t endure that.” He slid his fingers beneath her chin urging her head up to look him in the eyes. “I can take a lot of things but not your pity.... or your pain.”

A lone tear began to trickle down her cheek and her breath caught in her throat as Angelus quickly captured it on his lips.

As more tears threatened Angelus whispered gruffly, “Please, don’t, baby.”

Buffy sniffled before she wiped the tears away and glanced down at her watch. “We have to hurry, we don’t have much time left.”

 

~~~

 

The fresh faced young man rushed into the room without bothering to knock.

Quentin Travers sat behind his desk and fixed the man with an icy glare. "Did we forget our manners?"

"I'm sorry, sir," He winced at the angry look on his boss' face. "I have news of grave importance."

The older man nodded his head. "I suspected you had especially since you barged in here without so much as a knock. Go on then."

With his chest puffed out in self importance he quickly began to speak. "It seems as if Angelus along with the slayer are trying to find a way to break the curse."

Travers shook his head in exasperation. They had been expecting this. It certainly wasn't news of any kind. Certainly not the kind that didn't deserve a knock before entering his office. "Yes, we had already known this would happen." But they weren't worried. Let them hunt for something that didn't exist. He leaned back in his chair and gave the young man a semblance of a smile. The young were always so worried. "There is no way to break the curse."

"I believe they might have found a way, sir."

A look of horror spread across his face. "What? How?" _This couldn't be happening._ Over a thousand years ago what was the original Watchers Council had made sure the curse couldn't be broken. And each one hundred years after that it was.... A cold chill raced down his spine as a horrible thought occurred. _But, of course Rupert Giles was friends with a certain shaman._

"Shall I assemble the Council?" 

Traverse shook his head. Unfortunately, any operative he sent wouldn't have time to get to Sunnydale in order to stop whatever it was they had planned. That left him with only one recourse. "Get Rupert Giles on the line."

"Sir?"

"Hurry, man." Travers urged him. "We must stop this travesty before it occurs." 

Within minutes his request had been granted as he heard Giles answer the phone.

Travers didn't have time for the niceties so he got right to the point. "Mr. Giles, whatever you and your slayer are thinking of doing I must urge you to reconsider. The vampire known as Angelus was cursed for a reason."

"Well, hello to you too, Travers. I do hope you are well. Me? I'm fine. It's so good of you to ask." The sarcasm in Giles' voice traveled through the lines.

Travers ignored the sarcasm he heard. There was simply no time for it. "When Angelus is back where he belongs perhaps we can share a pot of tea and discuss the niceties but for now I must insist you do nothing to stop the rightful outcome of tonight."

"I assure you I've done nothing I shouldn't have done."

Perhaps his intel was wrong after all. "So you haven't spoken to the Shaman?"

"Oh, I didn't say that." Giles paused to let his words sink in. "We had a lovely chat."

Travers could practically hear the smile in Giles voice. "You listen to me, Mr. Giles. I demand..."

But Giles quickly cut him off. He was in no mood to hear any demands especially after The Watcher's Council had condoned what had happened to Angelus. "No, you listen. How dare you think you are above the rules and allow this atrocity to continue."

Giles' words brought Travers up short. He was beginning to think they were having two very different conversations. "What's this?"

"You did know the reason Angelus was cursed, don't you?"

_Ah, so they were talking about the same thing._ Travers' chest puffed out. "Of course I know all about the curse."

Giles' sighed in frustration. "So, am I to assume you that you agree with what's been done."

Travers was getting confused. It wasn't like Mr. Giles to concern himself with the punishment of a vampire. He couldn't help but think perhaps being in the field was starting to get to the man. It just might be time to bring him home. "Of course I agree and I must say I'm quite beside myself that you don't especially after the things that Angelus did to deserve having the curse placed on him."

"Oh, you mean after one of the higher ups' daughter had fallen for him and had begun to...” Giles spoke through clenched teeth.

_This was getting them nowhere._ “Mr. Giles, the curse stands. It has stood for a thousand years and it will stand for a thousand more.”

“What about the slayers that are lost every hundred years?” Giles’ voice was whisper soft.

“Unfortunate but one that can’t be helped.” Travers gripped the phone tight in his hand as he spoke. “The Watcher’s Council will not be blackmailed.” 

Now it was Giles’ turn to be confused. “I’m sorry, what?”

With a sigh Travers began to explain that every hundred years Angelus would rise for the current slayer in hopes that the Watcher’s Council would be willing to negotiate in order to save the slayer from hell.

“The slayer is...”

Travers quickly interrupted. “Is quite capable of saying no but each one has chosen to go with Angelus willingly to hell. And he does nothing to dissuade them. Which goes to prove he quite deserves his punishment.”

Giles couldn’t believe the Watcher’s Council would willingly let a slayer go to the pits of hell with Angelus if he was really as bad as they thought. “Not once in all that time did the....”

Travers knew exactly what Giles was getting at. “The Watcher’s Council will not be blackmailed.” He repeated. 

Something about the story wasn’t adding up. Giles could almost feel the secret circling the line desperate to be told. “What are you not telling me?” A sick, sinking feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed hard before he summoned up the courage to ask the question he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to. “Did the Watcher’s Council know the real reason Angelus was cursed?”

Nothing but silence reigned before Travers cleared his throat. “The Watcher’s Council has always known the real reason Angelus was cursed. For more years than we would like to admit the demon with the face of an angel walked the earth creating havoc and leaving a bloody trail in his wake. We were powerless to stop him. Each slayer or operative that we sent to deal with the problem was either dealt with in typical vampire fashion or fell victim to his supposed charms.” He paused for a moment to take a sip of tea before he continued, “Eventually the Watcher’s Council had enough and a plan was devised.”

“It was a set up.” Giles whispered the words beneath his breath, unable to believe what lengths the Council would go to.

“The ends do justify the means, Mr. Giles, especially in Angelus’ case.” And with that Travers was done trying to explain the Watcher’s Council’s actions. 

There was only one more thing Giles needed the answer to. “And the girl knew?” 

Travers was getting exasperated with topic. “Of course she knew. Who do you think came up with the plan?” 

Regardless of what he had done in the past Angelus hadn’t deserved to be cursed. “That’s all I needed to know.” 

“The Watcher’s Council has made its decision on the matter.” Travers enunciated each word. “The curse will stand.” 

_That’s what he thought._ Giles was going to do everything he could to ensure that it didn’t. “And I have made mine.”

“I’m warning you, Mr. Giles. Don’t interfere.” Travers didn’t raise his voice but the threat was clear.

“Oh, it’s too late for that, Travers.” And without another word Giles ended the conversation. There was nothing else for him to say. He had never been more disgusted with anyone in his life. How the Watcher’s Council could have willingly done this was beyond him. The fact that the Watcher’s Council had not only helped devise the plan but had in fact perpetuated the lie for a thousand years pissed him off to no end.

As he replaced the phone in its cradle Giles glanced at the clock on the wall. Time was starting to run out, they needed to start the spell as soon as possible. He hoped Buffy and Angelus would get there soon or it would be too late and everything they had went through to find the answers would have all been for nothing.

 

~~~

 

The trip back to Giles’ apartment seemed to take longer than it should have but they both realized it was only their anxiousness that was making it feel that way. 

“Is it here?” Buffy almost yelled as she raced into the room. _It had to be there._

“It’s here.” Willow called out in reassurance as she followed Giles out of the kitchen. “I’ve been gathering the ingredients we need for the spell since it appeared. And I’m pretty sure I have everything we need.”

“Willow?” Buffy couldn’t believe her friend was there. “What are you doing here?”

Willow waved the spell around in her hand. “Hello, witch here, remember? As soon as Giles called and filled me in on what was happening I rushed right over.

While Buffy was grateful her friend had agreed to do the spell she couldn’t help but wonder once again why Marie couldn’t have done it. It would have been easier and not to mention so much faster. Angelus could have already been free by now. She had no idea she had uttered her thoughts out loud until Giles answered her.

Giles removed his glasses to clean them as he spoke. “In this particular case there seems to be some kind of agreement between the Watchers’ Council and the demon priestess. Apparently neither one could interfere.” He placed them back on the bridge of his nose and continued before anyone could say anything. “And before you ask, Buffy. Technically, Marie didn’t interfere. All she did was send the instructions for the spell, she didn’t perform it and there lies the difference.” He wasn’t about to say anything about what he had learned, he didn’t know how either Angelus or Buffy would react to such news. It was enough that he knew without a doubt the vampire his slayer had chosen was telling the truth.

“What would have happened if she had?” Curiosity colored Willow’s voice.

The watcher glanced at the young witch. “It’s best not to think about it.” He looked over at Angelus and Buffy standing side by side. “We should get started.” Giles wouldn’t put it past Travers and the Watcher’s Council to come up with some new way to stop them. 

“Before we get started I wanted to ask Angelus why the spell would be written in the Romanian language?”

At the look on Angelus’ face it wouldn’t have surprised anyone in the room if the vampire had turned bright red from embarrassment. 

“The girl... the one who..” _Damn it. Why’d the witch have to ask that?_ Angelus cleared his throat and tried again. “The girl who was infatuated with me and let me....”

Buffy quickly held up her hand to stop him. “We get it.” 

At their nods of agreement he added, “Her mother’s people were part of the Romani tribe.” 

In silent agreement everyone moved to the center of the room as Willow broke the silence. “I guess that explains that.” She began to read from the sheet of paper in her hand. “The first part of the spell is pretty straight forward.” 

“First part?” _How many parts were there?_

She nodded. “There are two parts to the spell. The first one is the binding ritual and then we can undo the curse. Marie Laveau’s notes made it very plain which order to recite them in.” At the quizzical look on Buffy’s face Willow added, “If I were to release Angelus from this curse without him being bound to you then all anyone say The Watcher’s Council would have to do is redo the curse. Then it would be too late to save him or you.” 

The last thing Buffy wanted was for Angelus to be held by the curse any longer than he had to be. “Okay, what’s next?”

The witch stared at her friend before sparing a glance at Angelus. “First you have to bite, Buffy.”

Giles hastily interrupted. "“I see you’ve already gotten that particular part covered.” He muttered through clenched teeth as he glared pointedly at Buffy’s neck.

Willow ignored the interruption. Whatever had happened between Angelus and Buffy when they were with the demon priestess was their business and as such no concern of anyone else’s. “But it can’t be a mere bite like when you’re feeding. It has to be hard enough to leave a permanent mark.”

Buffy’s eyes widened as she mumbled almost beneath her breath, “A permanent mark?” _That would mean he would have to bite harder and hold for a longer time._

Willow nodded. “Yes. It has to be permanent. It’s a....”

Angelus couldn’t miss the look on her face or the waver in her voice as she had asked the question. And even though he couldn’t read minds he knew without a doubt what was going through hers. “Are you sure you want to do this, Buff?” His voice was harsh with concern as he interrupted Willow. He had to be sure this was she really wanted. It wasn’t something they could change once it was done.

A wave of embarrassment washed over her as she turned her head to see everyone in the room watching her with curious looks. “You have to ask me that now?” The words were whispered between clenched teeth. “Honestly, Angelus, your timing sucks.” She smiled to take the sting out of her words. “Haven’t we been over this and over this?” Buffy cupped his cheek in her hand. “I’m sure. I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

But he couldn’t let it go. He had to warn her, to give her a chance to change her mind if that was what she wanted to do. “I’m no angel, Buff. Most of the things you’ve heard about me are true.” He didn’t want to even think about what he’d gone through because of The Watcher’s Council. It still had the power to piss him off. And if he were honest he wasn’t sure how much control he had to stop himself from seeking the revenge that still clamored deep inside of him. “And I have done things I would rather you never find out about.”

“Do you still want to do those things?”

“Not even a little bit.” The vampire didn’t even have to think about it. After being cursed for a thousand years the last thing he wanted to do was to risk it again. The only woman he wanted to bite was Buffy and only if she was willing. Besides there wasn’t a doubt in his mind if he tried to revert back to his old ways his slayer would stake his ass. And whether she knew it or not he would stand there and let her.

She had known what his answer would be before he had said anything. “I know all of this, Angelus, remember?” Buffy whispered reassuringly. “I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

Angelus still couldn’t believe his luck. After a thousand years of torment, living in hell watching as the world passed him by he had finally found his soulmate. “I’m going to love you for the rest of my existence.” His eyes shown with love as he grinned down at her. “And I’m technically immortal so that will be for a very long time.” Even when Buffy was no longer in this.... He quickly stopped that train of thought. He didn’t want to think about a world with Buffy not in it. It was too cruel to comprehend.

At the look of future pain on his face Willow couldn’t stop herself from interrupting, there was something they both needed to know. “Ummmm... the thing you’re worried about won’t happen.”

Confusion washed over him at the witch’s words. “What are you talking about?”

“I wasn’t allowed to finish what I was saying because I was interrupted at the permanent mark part and no one would listen to the rest.” Willow muttered softly.

“We’re listening now, Willow.” Buffy assured her. “What won’t happen?”

Willow smiled as she turned to face Angelus. “You will never know the pain of being without her.”

“I’m immortal?”

“She’s immortal?”

Angelus and Buffy asked their questions at the same time.

“No, Buffy isn’t immortal.” Willow shook her head for emphasis. Now came the part that neither of them may like. “You see, there’s a part of the spell that requires something from both of you that you may not...”

“Whatever it is, Willow. I’ll do it.” There was nothing Buffy wouldn’t do for Angelus.

Angelus stared down at the love of his existence. “Whatever it is.” He repeated Buffy’s words. “I’ll do it.”

“Okay then.” Willow gripped the paper holding the spell. “Once Angelus has bitten you, Buffy you will bite him in return, taking a small amount of his blood.”

Buffy’s nose wrinkled in distaste. She wasn’t a vampire and the taste of blood did nothing for her. _Wait. This wouldn’t turn her into a vampire would it?_ “Willow?”

They had been friends for years so Willow knew exactly what was going through Buffy’s mind at the moment. “No, you won’t become a vampire.” She might as well get this over with. “But it will bind you two together for eternity.”

Giles couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “What exactly does that mean?”

“If Buffy dies so will Angelus and...” Willow swallowed. “If Angelus is killed Buffy dies too.”

Angelus was already shaking his head almost before Willow was finished speaking. While he would gladly leave this earth whenever Buffy left it there was no way in hell he would allow her to die because of him. “Absofuckinglutely not!” The ridges on his face showed prominently in anger. “I will not let you do this.”

Buffy reached up and ran her fingers across his forehead soothingly until his ridges began to go away. “Do you honestly think I would want to live in this world without you?” 

“Buffy...”

“No, Angelus.” She ran her thumb across his lips before caressing his cheek. “Listen to me. You mean everything to me. I can’t explain when or how but.....”

The vampire shook his head. He knew he was taking advantage but he couldn’t stop himself. Even before they had met Angelus had known Buffy was his, his true mate. But knowing that didn’t stop the guilt he was feeling. “You can’t help but feel this way. It’s the curse.”

With a growl Buffy fixed him with an icy look. “Do you honestly think I don’t know my own mind?”

Although Angelus had been a vampire for over a thousand years he was still a man and he knew a mind field when he was about to step into one. He quickly side stepped the question. “Did you just growl at me?”

“Angelus.” She whispered his name in warning.

He couldn’t stop the smile from threatening to appear. “I’m sorry, Buff. It’s just that I know the curse is the reason for ....”

Giles couldn’t remain silent any longer. “Actually, Angelus the curse doesn’t have anything to do with her free will.”

“What?” _How could the watcher sound so sure?_ “How do you know?”

“I had a conversation with Quentin Travers, the head of the Watcher’s Council, suffice it to say the curse has never had anything to do with a slayer agreeing to go with you. And let’s leave it at that, shall we?” Giles glanced at the clock. “Because we’re running out of time and we really should be getting on with it.”

Willow glanced at Buffy. “Do you want to do this?” The witch held up her hand to keep Buffy from saying anything just yet. “You have to be very sure, Buffy. Once this spell is cast there’s no turning back. Nothing or no one will be able to undo it.” She risked a quick glance at Giles. “Not even friends in low places.” 

Giles smiled at the thinly veiled warning. But she needn’t have bothered. He was well aware of the permanency of what they were doing.

“I’m sure.” That was an understatement if ever there was one. In all her life Buffy had never wanted anything or anyone more than she did Angelus.

“I’m not a cuddly care bear with fangs. I’m a vampire, Buffy.” Angelus gripped her hands in his urging her to understand and be sure. “If you do this... if we do this there’s no escape. You will be tied to me forever and I keep what’s mine.” He emphasized the warning with a possessive growl.

“So do I.” Buffy calmly whispered the thinly veiled promise. “I’m yours but so are you mine.”

A beautiful smile began to pull at the corners of Angelus’ face as he gave their answer. “We’re sure.” 

Willow inclined her head. She hadn’t thought otherwise. “First the mark.” She pointed towards her friend’s neck. “Angelus.”

Angelus pulled Buffy closer into the circle of his arms. He leaned down next to her ear to whisper, “This won’t hurt, I promise.” 

Buffy knew Angelus would be as good as his word and she was right. From the moment he had slid his fangs into her neck the only thing she had felt was pleasure. No wonder the other slayers were willing to... As a little twinge of jealousy began to thrum inside of her Buffy quickly let go of those kinds of thoughts. The other slayers in Angelus’ life had happened a very long time ago. She was his now and forever.

As she threaded her fingers through Angelus’ hair and pulled tight, he snarled and deepened the bite. His arms were like steel bands crushing her against his rock hard body.

Stars burst behind her eyes as she melted against him. Desire so hot, so fierce burned within her body, scorching everything in its path. It was a good thing he was holding her so tight because her legs refused to support her any longer.

Finally when she thought she could stand no more Angelus raised his head and licked the wound shut.

Buffy all but collapsed in his arms as her body sagged against his. Being bitten like that by Angelus was the best thing she had ever felt in her life. “Wow.”

“You haven’t felt anything yet.” Angelus growled the promise in her ear. “Just wait until I...”

With her face bright red Willow hastily interrupted before she could hear exactly what Angelus was going to do. “Buffy. It’s your turn.”

Her eyes were heavy as she peered over her vampire’s shoulder. The red faces of Giles and Willow made laughter bubble up inside of her. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep it from overflowing. Now was not the time.

“I’m not sure how to do this.” Buffy admitted softly.

“Here.” Angelus picked up the small knife that had been placed on the side table for this very purpose. But Buffy shook his head. She wasn’t about to cut into him or cause him pain of any kind. He couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. One day she would remember that he was a vampire. “I’ll do it.” And with a flick of his wrist Angelus made a small cut in his neck.

Buffy stared at the blood that began to flow down his throat and for a second she was unable to move. 

“It’s not to late to change your mind.” Angelus misunderstood her reaction to his blood and rushed to reassure her. He didn’t know what would happen to either of them if the ritual was stopped now but he wasn’t about to let Buffy do something she wasn’t sure she wanted.

“Oh, hush.” Buffy admonished as she quickly stood on tiptoe and placed her lips against the knife wound. 

While she would be the first to admit biting and blood wasn’t her thing the same couldn’t be said for Angelus. From the moment her lips had met his skin and his blood had flowed into her wave after wave of desire had washed over him. He lifted her body up into his arms, tossed his back and almost howled with pleasure.

Once more Willow’s face was red. “I..I th... think...I think that’s good enough, Buffy.” She stammered as Giles cleared his throat loudly.

The moment Buffy raised her head and smiled into Angelus’ eyes Willow began reciting the words of the binding spell.

 

O viață de împărțit  
Niciodată să nu vă despărțiți  
Dacă se pierde o viață, cealaltă va urma  
Un suflet între ele  
Întotdeauna înfășurat  
Soulmates împreună pentru totdeauna

 

A hush formed over the room as they all waited with bated for Willow to continue with the last part of the spell.

Willow brought the paper closer to her eyes unable to believe what she was reading.

“What’s wrong?” Giles whispered softly as he tried not to disturb the ritual. 

“Nothing.” Willow assured him. “It’s just that it’s so simple.” A smile spread across her face. “It’s almost too easy.”

“Willow!” Angelus, Buffy and Giles admonished at the same time. That was all they needed for her words to jinx it.

“Sorry.” The young witch’s cheeks began to turn pink. She ignored her embarrassment as best she could and softly began to speak.

 

Un astfel de blestem este neîntemeiat  
Desfaceți și eliberați  
Tăiați aceste legături false

 

As Willow stopped chanting and the clock on the wall struck midnight a flash of blinding light began to fill the room and the pull of the hell dimension Angelus had felt since arriving slowly faded away. For the first time in a thousand years he was free.

“Did it work?” Buffy clutched the front of his shirt tight in her hands. “Are you free?”

A smile so beautiful it out shined the sun graced his face as he stared down at the woman who had believed in him when no one else had, she had saved him. “It worked, Buffy. I’m free.”

A whispered ‘yes’ fell from Buffy’s lips. With a squeal she jumped into Angelus’ arms. 

Angelus with his arms wrapped tight around Buffy went still as a worried look began to spread quickly across his face. 

“What’s wrong?”

The vampire turned to face his slayer’s watcher. “It just occurred to me that I have nothing to give her.” He squeezed her tighter effectively stopping her from saying anything. “I don’t even have a home for her.” 

_Ah._ A slow smile appeared on Giles’ face. For a moment there he had almost let his imagination run wild. He had thought that Angelus was going to revert back to... But of course the vampire was only worried about what he could or could not give Buffy. “While waiting for you two to arrive that very thought had occurred to me also. I knew you wouldn’t want to stay at Buffy’s.” There was no way a vampire could remain comfortable for long periods in the sunny house. “So I took the liberty of obtaining the abandoned mansion on Crawford Street for you. It has plenty of rooms which should be more than enough to meet your needs.”

The vampire’s mouth gaped open. He had thought the watcher didn’t like him or at the very least didn’t trust him. But he had went through all the trouble to find him a... His lips curled into a grin. At least he wasn’t the only one who would do anything for the woman in his arms. “Thank you, Mr. Giles.”

Giles shivered. _A polite vampire. That was going to take some getting used to._ “You’re welcome.” Just in case the vampire had gotten the wrong impression he stepped closer and fixed Angelus with a steely look. “If you ever hurt her or cause one tear to fall I will...”

Angelus’ grin widened in barely concealed amusement almost threatening to split his face. “I know. You’ll stake my ass.”

The watcher shook his head. “No, Buffy will do that all on her own.” He grinned back at the thought. “But I’ll be the one handing her the biggest, sharpest stake I can find.”

Buffy raised her head and rolled her eyes. “If you two are quite finished...” She slid down Angelus’ body as he released her. “Thank you, Willow.”

Her friend grinned and rushed to hug her. “Be happy.” Willow couldn’t help but be a little jealous. She was also in complete awe of Buffy. There was no way she could have done what the slayer had done. She didn’t have that much trust in her body. Although, it would be nice to find what Buffy had. One only had to look at them to see how much they adored each other.

“I could always introduce you to Spike.” Angelus supplied helpfully. The poetic vampire would be perfect for the redheaded witch.

Willow’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“You were talking out loud, Willow.” Giles whispered loudly.

Buffy blinked up at the love of her life. “Who’s Spike?”

“He’s a vampire I met a hundred years and some change ago.” Angelus pulled Buffy back into the circle of his arms as he continued, ‘He was a poet when he was human.”

“Was he like you or...?” Willow blushed as the question fell from her lips. The last thing she wanted was for Angelus or Buffy, especially Buffy to think she had a crush on him.

Angelus shook his head. “No one was like me.” He winked at Buffy. He didn’t want the love of his life thinking vampires like him were a dime a dozen. When in actuality he was one of a kind. He turned his head and glanced at Willow to answer her question. “I haven’t seen him in over a hundred years so I don’t know but I can always find out for you.” Now that he was allowed to come and go as he pleased there was nothing stopping him. Well, there was one thing he admitted softly to himself as Buffy stirred against him. Wherever he was to go he knew Buffy would always be by his side.

At the curious but wide eyed look on Willow’s face Buffy slipped her arms around his waist until her chest was flush against his and admonished softly, “One vampire and human relationship at a time, honey.” 

Laughter filled the room at her words.

Giles risked a glance at Angelus and promptly hid a grin as he realized they both had the exact same thought that neither Buffy herself nor Willow could quite be considered solely human any longer but of course they were both too smart to point that out.

Buffy glanced back and forth between her two favorite guys. “What?”

“Nothing.” More laughter ensued as Angelus and Giles spoke in unison.

With a happy smile gracing her face Buffy shook her head. They were keeping something from her but she couldn’t even get upset about it because at least they were getting along. With a sigh of contentment she snuggled against Angelus.

Willow beamed. She just loved happy endings. “At least now nothing else can go wrong.”

“Willow!” Three voices yelled in unison. “What is wrong with you?”

The witch gave them all a sheepish grin. She really needed to think before she spoke either that or stop talking altogether. “What do you say we all go show Angelus around the mansion?”

Angelus’ lips curled into wickedly tempting smile as he gazed down into Buffy’s eyes. “I can’t wait.”

 

 

As they walked into the dark mansion each one of them was hit with some kind electric force like the kind from a stun gun that rendered them immobile and knocked them out cold.

An operative, full of self-importance started to speak the moment they had all began to slowly come to. “The Watcher’s Council warned Mr. Giles not to interfere with the curse but of course he took it upon himself to ignore it.” The operative glared at Giles. “And now it’s not just Angelus who must pay the price for this but his...” The man glanced at Buffy with a look of extreme distaste on his face. “And so will his mate...” The title fell from his lips as if it were the vilest of words. 

Angelus’ angry snarl echoed through the mansion bringing cold shills on all of the operatives’ skin. Although none of them were willing to admit it.

“Hold him.” An older gentleman yelled at the two other men struggling to hold Angelus’ chains while the third man attempted to attach them to the hooks already installed in the ceiling.

“Let him go!” Buffy screamed as she drop kicked one of the operatives away from Angelus. Before she had time to reach the next one, she felt the sharp prick of a needle in her skin and a wave of dizziness threatened to overwhelm her as she crumpled to the floor.

Angelus roared in anger at the operative who was obviously in charge but the foolishly arrogant man only grinned. “There’s nothing like a little muscle relaxant and adrenaline suppressant to knock a slayer on her ass.”

The younger man, his eyes wild with the need for revenge stared at Angelus with a stake in his hand. An evil smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. The stake in his hand wasn’t like any one he had ever held before, this one was special. With a flick of his wrist the stake would put out a charge hot enough to burn anything until it was extra crispy. His smile widened. Unless it was a vampire of course, then it would just turn to dust, but not before it felt the flesh melting from its bones. He leaned his head to the side, his hand gripped tight around the stake as he moved a step closer to Angelus. Spittle flew from his mouth as he snarled, “I can’t wait to use this on you.” 

Angelus used every bit of his self-control to stand perfectly still. “Why? I don’t know you.” To his knowledge he had never done anything to harm the man standing in front of him. As a matter of fact he wasn’t even sure he had ever seen the man before.

“Do you think I’m going to believe anything a soulless thing like you has to say.” The man gave a disbelieving snort. “I know you remember....” _How could the vampire not remember? He, himself would never forget the atrocities committed by Angelus against his family. They were burned in his mind from before he could walk._

Another operative quickly cut off the younger man’s tirade. “I’ll tell you why. You were cursed for a reason. What would become The Watcher’s Council was sick and tired of demons and vampires getting away from the justice they so richly deserved. But none escaped it more times than you did, Angelus.” The man peered at him through wire rimmed glasses. “So a few brave members fixed it.” He spared a dark glance for Buffy. “And if it hadn’t been for the slayer over there...” He pointed to where Buffy still lay crumpled on the floor. “If not for her you would still be where you belonged.”

Something the man had said finally sank in through the anger Angelus was trying desperately not to show. “What do you mean they fixed it?”

In his anger and bitterness the younger man began to tell everything that he knew about Angelus’ curse. It was the very thing they had all wanted to avoid.

“It was a set up?” Angelus whispered the question as the young man stopped speaking. It was all he could do to keep his vampire visage from coming through.

The younger man sneered. “Of course it was a set up. Did you really think a young girl that beautiful would deign to be with you, to allow you to feed from her if it hadn’t all been arranged by her mother and with the Watcher’s Council strict approval?” Maniacal laughter rang out. “How could you even think that was possible?”

_It was a set up._ The words echoed over and over through Angelus’ mind until he thought he would go insane with the truth of it. And it was true. There was no doubt in his mind about it.

A thousand years spent locked in a cage, trapped in a hell dimension for something he... He couldn’t say he hadn’t done it because of course he did but it was all a set up. He’d thought he had finally found someone who had accepted all of him. It wasn’t as if he had been in love with her but... His roar of pain and anger echoed through the room. The chains binding him were nothing. They fell from his body as if made of plastic. 

With the ridges prominent on his face and his fangs almost cutting into his bottom lip Angelus grabbed the sneering man and brought him closer until he could all but taste the fear exuding from him.

“Why aren’t you laughing?” Angelus leaned his head down closer to the man’s jugular. The strong smell of fear wafted to his nose and a snarl ripped through him. “What happened?” The vampire gave the man a shake as he glanced down at the stake laying on the floor. The vile man was just how he liked them. _Helpless and at his mercy._ And he certainly had no mercy to give. A grinned around his fangs. “Don’t you find it funny?”

The frightened man shook his head vigorously as he began to stammer. “N...n...n...no.” _This wasn’t the way it was suppose to happen. Angelus was going to be the one cowering in fear begging for his very existence right up until the moment he stuck a stake through the soulless thing’s dead heart._

A sneer curved Angelus’ lips. “Isn’t that odd? Because right now I find this vastly amusing.” He grabbed a fistful of the terrified man’s hair, yanked his head further to the side and leaned even closer to whisper against his neck. “And this is going to be hilarious.” The vampire opened his mouth but stopped at the sound of his name and turned to look over his shoulder.

“Angelus.” Buffy’s voice was faint, her body still weak from the injection. “Please.” She couldn’t lose him, not like this. And she knew if he bit an innocent, no matter how vile that person was Angelus would still ultimately be the one who paid the price.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the part that loved her knew he should heed her plea and stop but the demon that had endured a thousand years of torture and agony, that had watched chained and helpless as his slayer was brought to her knees all at the behest of The Watcher’s Council couldn’t. They would all have to die not just for the crimes against him but more so for the ones against Buffy.

At the look on his face Buffy knew she hadn’t got through to him. Angelus was going to risk it all for revenge. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to stand. She had to make him stop before it was too late but she was at a loss as to how. With her slayer strength gone she was helpless to stop him. There was no way she could pull him off of the vile man who had said all of those horrible things. She needed to think of something. But before Buffy could come up with some kind of plan she was interrupted.

"That will be quite enough of that." Travers' usually quiet voice rang loudly through the room as the large group of operatives he had brought with him surrounded the other men.

Startled by the interruption Angelus loosened his hold on the frightened young man enough for him to scurry out of his reach.

Giles watched intently from his position against the wall. He had never in his life especially since becoming a watcher been more happy to see anyone and certainly not Travers as much as he was now. But that still didn't stop him from being curious as to how they had managed to arrive there so fast. "I can't deny it was very fortuitous that you arrived here when you did but I must admit to a certain curiosity as to how you managed it."

With a slight smile on his face Travers whispered, "Now, Mr. Giles, I can't tell you all of our secrets."

Buffy's eyes widened. She didn't know if she should be relieved or worried at the arrival of the head of The Watcher's Council. But in her weakened condition there wasn't much she could do about it either way.

"You will not stop us." The younger man, his eyes fanatical screamed at Travers as he grabbed the crossbow from his nearest associate. "The monster and his... his... mate." He spat the word in disgust in Buffy's direction as he spoke. Safe in the knowledge the crossbow he gripped tight in his hands would protect him, he ignored the snarls coming from Angelus' direction and continued. "Before we leave, before this night is done these two will die."

Travers shook his head sadly. "Fortunately, you, none of you, have the power to make that decision." He glanced over at Buffy as he spoke. "I'm sorry it has gone this far. It's important that you know, that all of you know these men are not operatives. At least not anymore. And that this mission was not sanctioned by The Watcher's Council. They were released from their duties a few months ago because of their...." At the look on Buffy's face he knew he didn't need to explain any further. "We thought they might be up to something but we had no idea it would be this."

"How dare you apologize for us." The man bared his teeth. "You who would have preferred for Angelus to remain where he was."

The head of The Watcher's Council risked a glance in Angelus' direction. "I make no apologies for the small part I played. Once punishment has been handed down and enacted it is my job to see that it sticks." Angelus curled his lips back over his fangs as he snarled. "Yes, well." Travers continued, "I will, however apologize for not caring about the circumstances of your imprisonment. But I had read all about your past exploits and felt you deserved to be there." At the withering look Angelus' was giving him Travers quickly amended. “But maybe not for the reasons you were."

Snarls and deep growls still issued from Angelus’ throat as he stared at the one holding the crossbow. They all deserved whatever he gave them but none so more as the one glaring at him with such hatred burning in his eyes. 

Just as Angelus made to reach for him Buffy quickly stepped in front of him. “Please, Angelus. Don’t.” She caressed his forehead with the tips of her fingers. “I don’t want to lose you.” Tears filled her eyes as she gazed into his. “I can’t.” Buffy stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss against his set mouth. “Please come back to me.” She breathed against his lips.

For a brief moment Buffy thought she had failed once again but to her surprise Angelus took a deep unneeded breath before crushing her body to his as he buried his face into her hair.

Almost as if spellbound the room fell silent.

Travers’ mouth fell open as he watched the scene before him unfold. He would never have believed if he hadn’t witnessed it for himself. “You really do love him.” He didn’t wait for conformation but continued, “And you...” If he was any judge the look on Angelus’ face proved beyond a shadow of doubt that he loved the slayer just as much. A vampire in love with a slayer... He had never heard of such a thing. He shook his head in amazement. _Would wonders never cease?_

“Mr. Brown, Mr. Taylor please escort these _men_ to the waiting vehicle.” Travers had no doubt his command would be followed. 

As the real operatives ushered the group of men out of the mansion Angelus spoke. "Just so we are clear. You... all of you are alive now and live to tell the tale because of Buffy. If not for her..." He didn't finish the thought but he didn't have to he knew they had all gotten his point. "But in the future should anything happen to her... a bruise, a skinned knee, a hangnail or if she so much as catches a cold..." He glared at the young man named Evans. "I will come after you."

Evans knew the operatives would protect him from this monster before him. If he was lucky this all could be over and with a very satisfying ending. All he needed was one clear shot. "Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and do so now or do you need _her_ permission? I thought you were the biggest, meanest vampire that ever walked or crawled but...” The man sneered. “You sure look like a pussy to me.”

Angelus almost snapped but he felt the tiniest bit of pressure as Buffy tried to squeeze his hand in warning. He settled for a snarl instead as he took a step closer.

Travers quickly gave the signal for the operatives holding Evans to drag the hysterical man from the mansion. He turned to face Angelus and Buffy. “I will see to it that this man gets the help he so desperately needs and this group of...” He paused before he continued, “I give you my word you will have no cause for fear or worry from them again.” At the look on their faces he amended quietly, “The Watcher’s Council nor any of its operatives past, present or future will bother you again.” And without another word, even though it went against everything he had been taught everything he believed, Travers turned and walked out of the room leaving the vampire behind as he went.

Buffy watched as The Watcher's Council and its operatives walked out of what was to be her and Angelus' home. She turned to face Angelus with a curious look on her face. "Would you really go after him if I caught a cold?"

Amused, Angelus shook his head. "No. Despite what they think, the Watcher's Council nor its operatives can control everything." He placed a finger to her lips. "But he doesn't need to know that."

“Well, that was bracing.” Giles muttered beyond relieved that it was over and that his slayer and her vampire would be free of all Watcher’s Council influence.

Willow fought against the laughter that bubbled up inside of her at Giles’ gift for understatement. “It certainly hasn’t been dull since Angelus’ arrival.” She grinned at Buffy as she spoke. 

Laughter lit Buffy’s eyes as she grinned back at one of her best friends. “No, it hasn’t. Frightening, horrifying, worrying and wiggins inducing but never dull.” Before Angelus could even begin to worry that she might have started to change her mind Buffy quickly added, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

At the looks on both Angelus and Buffy’s faces as they started into each other’s eyes Giles and Willow began to fidget, uncomfortable at the looks passing between them. Until one by one they said their goodbyes and left them on their own.

“I thought they’d never get the hint.” Angelus growled as he pulled Buffy into his arms.

The sound of her joyous laughter wafted through the house as she sank into his embrace. “Now that they’re gone and we’re finally alone what do you want to do?”

Angelus stared into her eyes before dropping his gaze to her lips and back again. He could think of a hundred and one different things he wanted to do and all of them began with Buffy naked. But first, he lowered his head until their lips almost touched and whispered, “I want to kiss you.” The sound of Buffy’s swallowing echoed around them as he continued, “I want to fuck you, like you should be fucked, long and hard until you’re almost breathless from screaming my name and begging for more. And then I want to start all over again, take my time and make love to you until there’s no room for doubt in your mind who you belong to.”

It was all Buffy could do to keep from melting into a puddle at his feet. As it was she couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping her suddenly dry throat. “Wha... wha....” She swallowed hard and tried again. “What’s stopping you?”

He tightened his arms around her, his lips nibbled at the corner of her mouth. “Are you sure, Buff?” _Please be sure._ Angelus silently entreated any deity that would listen. “With my mark on your skin....” He gently traced the bite mark on her neck with his fingers. “I’ve claimed you as mine but it’s not complete until we....” He paused before he rushed to add, “If you don’t want me... if this isn’t....”

A loud frustrated sigh erupted from within her. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair. “Listen to me, Angelus. I’m only going to say this once more and I don’t want to ever have to say it again.” She pulled tight to make sure she had his attention. “I’m not her. If I didn’t want to be with you then none of this would have happened. Do you really think that if I didn’t love you that I would have gone through all of this just on what a whim?” Buffy didn’t wait for him to answer. “I’m in love with you and I will be for the rest of my life.”

“Your existence.” Angelus supplied.

“What?”

He nuzzled her neck. “Didn’t you catch the part where your friend Willow had said you would live as long as I do?”

_She would live as long as Angelus?_ Her eyes widened at the thought. But now was not the time to discuss her mortality or lack there of. At the moment she could care less. What she wanted, what she needed was the touch of him. “I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to discuss all of this but for now could you just stick with your plan?”

Angelus pretended he had no idea what she meant. “My plan?” 

Buffy faked a growl. “Yes, your plan. You know the one where you fuck me long and hard before making love to me.” Her body trembled at the thought. “Could we do that now, please?” Honestly from the moment she had seen him she had wanted him and if he kept her waiting any longer she just might scream.

Within seconds of those words coming from her mouth Angelus was rock hard and aching. He had to have her now. “Your wish, my command.” He whispered against her lips. As he tightened his arms around her waist his mouth descended on hers, and his tongue slipped past her lips into the warm cavern of her mouth.

The kiss was unlike anything she had ever felt before. From the beginning kissing Angelus had been a thrill of epic proportions but now it was even better. It felt like fireworks exploding in her mouth, like skydiving and waiting until the last possible second to open the parachute and she wanted it to last forever. _This must be what an adrenaline junkie felt._

_Adrenaline junkie? Maybe, but only for him. Angelus was her drug of choice._

Whimpers of pleasure escaped her as Angelus began to rain tiny kisses from her cheek and down her neck. Tremors raced through her as his fangs scraped against the soft skin.

An impatient snarl escaped Angelus as he tried to undo the tiny button down the back of her purple top. 

Buffy echoed his impatience with a sigh. “Just rip it.” She was tired of waiting. She wanted, no she needed to feel his skin against hers. 

_Rip it?_ Angelus couldn’t deny the thought appealed to him but he liked this particular top on her. Wordlessly he shook his head, curbed his impatience and slowly began to undo the buttons. Finally after what seemed like hours he slipped the shirt from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor in a forgotten heap. 

They barely noticed as the rest of their clothing followed suit in a hurried frenzy of need. 

A harsh sound of unbridled lust rumbled from within his chest at his first look of Buffy, she was everything he had imagined she would be and yet so much more. It was all he could do not to lay her on the floor and ravish her silken body until neither of them could walk. But somehow he managed to control the primal urge. 

Their eyes locked as his hands began to roam her body, pinching and pulling her nipples until they were taut, gliding down her ribcage, and across her stomach before sliding down to caress her sex.

Her breath came in short, almost painful gasps as his fingers slipped between her folds to tease her clit unmercifully before sliding inside of her. Buffy almost came unglued at the sensations bombarding her body. Every cell in her body was on fire, as she hovered on the edge. She felt as if she was being burned to ashes only to have him bring her back with hungry kisses and begin the whole process over again. It was almost more than she could possibly bear. 

Angelus groaned as her muscles tightened around his fingers. He couldn’t wait any longer. He had to be inside of her. His teeth grazed her ear as he whispered, “I have to have you now.” Angelus thrust against her until she could feel his hard cock pushing against her slick entrance.

Buffy could only nod her head in agreement, she knew she couldn’t find the breath to tell him she felt the same way. As Angelus picked her up in his arms she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him closer to where she needed him the most.

As Angelus pushed her back against the wall he tried to take it slow, to savor the moment between them. His hands caressed her body as he rained soft but hungry kisses down her neck and across her shoulders as he slowly slid inside of her welcoming heat.

Loud, guttural sounds that could not be mistaken for human fell from his throat as he fought for control. He wanted to thrust his cock deep inside of her over and over again until they were both spent. But Buffy deserved slow, despite what he had said Angelus knew their first time together should be slow and easy. 

A frustrated sound escaped her as she tightened her legs around his waist. “Please, Angelus.” She pleaded against his neck.

But Angelus obstinately clenched his teeth and kept up the torturously slow pace.

“Damn it, Angelus.” Buffy tangled her fingers in his hair and jerked until his mouth was against her throat. If there was one thing she knew about him in their short time together it was that he couldn’t resist the taste of her. 

Resisting her was beyond his control but he tried. “If I drink I’m going to fuck you.” He mumbled harshly against her skin.

_Finally._ “As I recall I was promised long and hard.” Buffy couldn’t stop the grin from curving her lips. As she leaned her head further to the side to give him better access she softly taunted, “But if you’re not _up_ for the challenge.” 

His mouth fell open against her skin. _The little minx was challenging him._ He’d show her how up he was.

With sure strokes Angelus began thrusting deep inside of her only to pull back almost to the tip of his cock before driving back in again. Over and over again he pushed inside of her until harsh cries of desire were pulled from her throat.

Angelus wasn’t gentle. But that was more than okay, Buffy didn’t want gentle. She needed fast and hard. And he gave her exactly what she wanted, what she needed.

A high pitched scream erupted from her throat as Angelus rammed his cock even deeper inside of her. With her sharp nails she scored his back until blood ran from the wounds like tiny rivers and he hissed between his clenched teeth. But he didn’t stop. The exquisite pain only made him thrust that much harder until she tightened around him as she was swept into the throes of her orgasm.

Buffy tossed her head from side to side, her mouth open as she screamed his name, she didn’t notice the bite of the wall against her skin as her body arched against his and she rode him until she came around him.

“That’s it, baby.” Angelus whispered the encouraging words through clenched teeth as he kept up the punishing pace.

Once again Buffy gripped his hair and forced his head to her throat. 

But Angelus didn’t want her to think he would only want her blood. “I don’t need...” He began softly only to be interrupted.

“But I do.” Her voice was almost unrecognizable in the throes of passion. “Drink me.”

He couldn’t resist her any longer with a groan of surrender he gave in. As his fangs slid beneath her skin and her warm, rich slayer blood washed over his fangs Angelus lost all control. 

With his fangs still buried in her neck, his fingers dug into her hips leaving half moon marks. But neither of them cared as he thrust his cock deeper, harder, and faster into her welcoming body until her name was ripped from his throat as he came deep inside of her.

“Wow.” Buffy mumbled breathlessly.

Angelus kissed her lips softly before letting her slide down his body until her feet touched the floor. “I love you, Buffy Summers and no matter what occurs I’m never letting you go.”

“I love you too, Angelus.” One day Buffy hoped Angelus would accept the fact she had chosen him without coercion but until then she was just going to have to remind him every day how very much he meant to her. But that would have to wait because right now all she wanted was for him to continue loving her. In fact she never wanted him to stop. Buffy smiled up at him before giving him a questioning look. “Do I recall something about taking your time and making love to me.” She reminded him softly.

Angelus’ answering grin could have lit up the entire mansion. “You do indeed.” Once again he swung her up into his arms. He savored the sound of her cries of delight as he carried her to their bedroom. 

 

 

As soon as the two lovers had left the room the demon priestess appeared and glanced over at her friend who had accompanied her. "Do you think those two have any idea what's in store for them or how important they will be?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't think so. But I don't think it would have made even the slightest bit of difference if they did. Angelus and Buffy were always meant to be together."

From the moment the demon priestess had met them she had known Angelus and Buffy, despite her dislike of the vampire were made for each other. Her eyes crinkled with laugher at the thought. She was quiet for a moment before she whispered softly, "It's a shame nothing could be done for the other ones." Not that she should care but deep down even in the darkest part of herself Marie knew that soulmates belonged together in any timeline.

The Shaman inclined his head in agreement. "But unfortunately the risk would be too great to interfere in the other timeline.” The thought had occurred to him in the early stages of their relationship. But something had always brought him up short. “It is already wildly off its course and there is simply no way for me to set it right, not without serious consequences. At least in this lifetime Angelus and Buffy would share their love and lives together as soulmates should. For all eternity just as fate had intended."

Squeals of laughter that quickly morphed into moans of desire echoed through the mansion interrupting their conversation, and one by one the two disappeared from sight.


End file.
